Same girl different world
by hopewings6
Summary: When the world got to loud for Riley there was always one place that could drown out the noise and keep her calm. But when she is forced to share it with Lucas will he be able to keep the world quiet or end up making it louder.
1. Chapter 1

**Story is pretty much the same with some minor tweaks to it.**

Lucas was glad he didn't have to travel out of state for work and would be around to help Pappy Joe and Cletus on the ranch this summer. With his veterinarian job taking off it left less time for him to help. He had just pulled into the driveway when he spots an unfamiliar car parked where he usually does and two kids playing on the porch.

He gets out walking towards the porch when he sees it's a little boy and girl no more than four or five with dark hair and bright green eyes. He doesn't move or say anything until he feels someone tug on his pant leg. "Hi." He looks down seeing the little girl smiling up at him.

"Hello there who do you belong to?" He asks bending down smiling. Just as she was about to answer the last person he expected to see walk out the house does. "Rosie, Charlie were ar... Lucas." Riley Matthews his high school sweetheart until he screwed things up the last few months of their senior year.

Riley didn't move. She was frozen on the spot he wasn't supposed to be there Pappy Joe told her he wouldn't be home like every summer they came down. This wasn't what she needed right now. "I found it damn thing was hidin from me." Pappy Joe tells her walking on the porch. "Pappy Joe?" Lucas stands looking between the two.

Riley shakes her head turning her attention back to the kids. "Okay let's go get something to eat shall we?." She grabs Charlie's hand and walks over to where Rosie was still standing staring at Lucas who was staring at her too. "Let's go rose." Riley tries to grab her hand but she shakes her head.

"Can I stay mama Riley?" Lucas looks at Riley who didn't meet his eye. "No sweetie we're going to get some food and bring some back for Pappy Joe." Rosie looked at the older man on the porch smiling and nods her head taking Riley's other hand and making her way to her car ignoring Lucas.

They drive away and Lucas stands there watching until he can't see the car anymore and turning back to his Pappy Joe. He wasn't on the porch and Lucas can hear him talking to the horses. He couldn't believe that Riley was there or the fact she has kids. He would admit it hurt that they weren't their kids but that was all his doing.

"Pappy Joe I know you hear me." Lucas tells him after calling his name several times without answer. Pappy Joe just shook his head and continues watching the horses trot around. Lucas leans on the fence looking at him and then at the horses. "So you weren't going to tell me you invited my ex girlfriend to come over?"

Pappy Joe smiles still watching the horses and not paying any mind to his grandson. "Last time I checked that tiny blond one who called you all those ridiculous names was your ex girl not Riley." Lucas looks away at the mention of her. "She was a mistake." He chuckles and looks at Lucas patting his shoulder.

"Don't forget to feed em before putting them back in their stables." He starts to walk away when Lucas looks at him walking towards him. "You aren't going to tell me why she is here and why she has kids?" Lucas throws his hands in the air mumbling when Pappy Joe didn't answer him.

He walks back to the horses when he hears Pappy Joe. "Listen here boy she is my guest as this is still my house so you best respect her and those kids she has. You understand me?" Lucas nods feeling like a little kid again getting yelled at. "And one more thing don't be sticking your nose in her business you don't have that right anymore."

Lucas watched the horses a little more before feeding them and putting them back in the stables. He wondered if Riley was going to come back now that she knew he was there. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was that his Pappy Joe treated her like family. He had ever since they came to visit and Riley and him struck up a friendship.

Thats what Lucas loved most about her her ability to make anyone and everyone fall in love with her. His Pappy Joe and family were no exception to that rule. He walks back into the house with Pappy Joe nowhere in sight. He retreats to his room pulling one of the boxes he had from underneath his bed. He sat it on his bed lifting the lid pulling out the copy of the first children's book Riley ever wrote.

He flips to the dedication page and now realizes that Rosie and Charlie were the name of her kids. He frowns flipping through it feeling that old familiar wound open up whenever he looked in the box or any of the boxes he had labeled Riley. He puts it back in and slides the box back under his bed. He sighs laying down and picking up the book he's read a thousand times before.

The clumsy adventures of jexica blue. A clumsy goofy girl by day but with an alter ego who was an adventurer named Morotia M. Black by night. Lucas looks at his shelf that held the first ever copy he bought of it that was signed by her. She was having a book signing when it first came out and Lucas had a friend go and get it signed for him when she made a brief appearance in Texas.

All his friends laughed at him for reading a book that was meant for teenagers but he couldn't help it. It brought him closer to Riley and how life should have turned out. He knew the characters in the book were about the old gang and the adventures they could have had if things were different.

She changed the names all except for Smackle who was her best friend that knew her secret and sometimes joined her on her adventures. He remembered the first time he seen the book and couldn't put it down. Whenever he came upon a copy he bought it. He even owned the limited edition version of the series too. He was proud of her and what she accomplished.

He just wished he was by her side when she made all of them. Maybe this summer would be his second chance to do just that.

Riley sat on the swings watching the twins play on the slide. After she left the ranch she took them to get something to eat and deciding to kill time hoping Lucas wouldn't be around she decided to take them to the park they were currently at.

She hoped he wouldn't be there like he hadn't been every summer she came down. When everything got to be to much there was only one place Riley liked to go that made her feel at peace. Ironic that it was also the place that caused one of her greatest heartaches too. She knew one thing she couldn't go back to New York.

Her parents weren't exactly her biggest fans with how she was living her life. But she made a promise and she intended to keep it. No matter what. She could have gone to see her aunt Morgan or even her uncle Eric but the twins loved Pappy Joe from the moment they met him and they already had so much taken from them she didn't want to take their summer too.

"Mama Riley who was that man at Pappy?" Rosie asked leaning on Riley's legs. Riley smiled pulling her onto her lap and swinging them. "That's Lucas he's Pappy Joe's grandson." She smiled watching as Rosie tapped her nose something she picked up from her. Riley only did that when she was thinking about something and Rosie was no different. "Is he nice?" Charlie asked running up to them making Riley stop the swing.

"Don't worry my little bear and flower I doubt he will be around long enough for you guys to get to know him." Riley tells them tickling their sides making them giggle. "Okay I think we should head back maybe see if Pappy will tell you a bedtime story." The twins jumped up and down grabbing Riley's hands as they made their way back to the car.

They make it back when the sun starts to set and the twins run inside while Riley made a call looking for Pappy Joe but finding Lucas instead. "Oh hello again." He tells them when they hold hands standing off to the side. "Mama Riley said you would be gone soon so we don't have to know you." Charlie tells him walking with Rosie to the living room.

Lucas rubs his neck this was going to be harder than he thought. Riley still hated him after all these years and he wasn't off to a great start with her kids. He grabs an apple from the table when he sees Rosie watching him. He chuckles and grabs another one washing and slicing it in half leaving it on the table while he stood by the sink.

He pretended not to notice as she crept closer to the table reaching for the apple slices. Rosie ate one of the slices and grabbed a napkin placing the other on it. "Are you going to leave like mama Riley said?" She whispers to Lucas who barely heard her. He bends down looking at her and smiles. "No I'm staying."

Rosie smiled tapping her nose and walked back to where her brother sat offering him the apple slice. Lucas smiled wider when he saw her tap her nose just like Riley he thought it was pretty adorable for a daughter to have the same habit as their mom. But what he couldn't figure out was why they called her mama Riley and not just mom.

Riley sat in the rocking chair on the porch chewing her lip and listening to Smackle on the phone. "So does he have any proof?" She could hear the tone in Smackle voice and knew that maybe he did. Tears start to prick her eyes and she wipes them away. "That's not what Elena told me." Riley was hoping this was like all those other times but knew it wasn't.

Ever since her first book came out and Riley made a name for herself and her little family guys been coming out of nowhere making crazy claims and Smackle and her have been able to prove them as just that. But this one was different he was going to be more difficult since Smackle told her his lawyer had some sort of proof she had yet to see.

"Okay well let me know please Smackle as soon as it comes your way. Thanks." Riley hangs up and stares at the night sky. Her breathing started getting a little close to what felt like a panic attack and she didn't want that. She tried to calm herself down by thinking of the twins which always helped her.

Her breathing slowed and she got up heading inside and running straight into Lucas. "Hey." He tells her hoping to hear that familiar exchange they always had. But instead she excused herself calling the kids up to take their baths. Lucas walked on the porch kicking at the rocking chair. "Thought it would be easy didn't ya?"

He turns and sees Pappy Joe shaking his head walking past and heading upstairs. Lucas did hope it would be easy and painless but he knew he cause her pain and never once really apologized for it. He knew he need to make things right before they would get better for them. He was taking this as his second chance and he didn't want to screw it up.

Lucas tossed and turned that night not being able to sleep at all. Pappy Joe sat him and Riley down at the kitchen table and gone over how everything was going to work since Lucas didn't go out of state like every summer. Lucas couldn't help smiling when he seen Riley still wore the charm bracelet he got her for her sixteenth birthday.

He sat up turning on his lamp and grabbing his book and rereading it again. He was just at his favorite part when he heard someone crying. He got up making his way towards what he realized was Riley crying. Before he could go in her room Pappy Joe beat him to it leaving the door open some as Lucas listened in on their conversation.

"Sun star you alright?" That was Pappy Joe's name for Riley. When they first met he started calling her that since she reminded him of his late wife who he called his moon star. "Yeah I'm sorry if I woke you. Just a bad dream." Lucas could hear the sadness in her voice and knew it was more than that.

"You sure? It sounded like it did last time but worse." Lucas looked in the door watching as Pappy Joe sat at the edge of her bed looking at her with a concern expression. "Yeah I got a phone call today and I guess it triggered the nightmares again I'll be alright as soon as it gets squared away."

Lucas banged his head on the wall. Riley was having nightmares and he didn't know what was causing them and he didn't like that. He was supposed to protect her from things like this. He knew what he had to do and that was figure out what was going on with her and help her with it.

 **Just another one of the ideas I had for a story. Let me know what you think. Will continue when finished with other stories first.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Promise me you'll take care of them."_

Riley sat up in bed with fresh tears in her eyes. It was the same dream that she always had around this time. Except this time it changed with her losing the twins and breaking her promise. She wiped her eyes laying back down staring at the ceiling. Only to get back up remembering today was their birthday.

She makes her way downstairs tying her robe around her body when she hears the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. "Okay last time." Lucas tells them as he tries to flip a pancake after being unsuccessful the first ten times he did it. He hadn't plan on making breakfast but he thought he let Riley sleep in after hearing her cry softly all night.

"What's going on in here?" Riley asks watching as Lucas flips the pancake and it landing back in the pan to the delightment of the twins who clapped for him as he bowed. "Mama Riley Luke is making pancakes." Rosie cheered pulling her more in the kitchen. Lucas watched as Riley kisses both of them on the cheeks making them giggle.

"Morning." She tells him never looking his way. She had yet to actually look at him since she first saw him yesterday afternoon. "Morning I made coffee. And breakfast is almost done." He watched as she moved around the kitchen smiling when he sees she knew where everything was still. "Where's Pappy Joe?" She finally asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Had to go in town with Cletus this morning he will be back by this afternoon." Riley bit her lip she was hoping Cletus or Pappy Joe would entertain the kids while she got in a mid morning nap she was still exhausted from last night. As if knowing what she was thinking Lucas sets the food on the table sitting down. "I can watch them while you take a nap. Sleeping in a new bed can really keep you up at night."

Riley looked up at him and she knew what he really meant. You need sleep because I could hear you crying last night. Great she thought to herself he probably was going to asks questions now. Just what she didn't need Lucas "I need to rescue you" Friar in her business. "No thank you." She pushed up from the table when she hears her phone ringing.

Lucas watches her walk upstairs wanting to chase after her and ask what was going on with her. But he turns back to the twins who were eating their pancakes except Rosie who was watching Lucas the whole time. "Mama Riley always gets sad round this time." She whispers across the table to Lucas.

Charlie shushes her and grabs her hand pulling her outside with him. Lucas wasn't sure what to make of this new piece of information. He picks up the dishes placing them in the sink. All it did was confuse him more than ever.

Riley grabbed her phone taking a deep breath before answering. "Hey aunt Morgan." She sat on her bed pulling her knees up resting her head on them as she listened to her aunt ask her how she was doing. "I'm okay just need to get through today."

She didn't want to tell her that Lucas didn't leave for the summer like he always did. She still wasn't a fan of Lucas after all the drama senior year. Morgan only tolerated Maya because she was married to Josh. Although she did make the occasional snarky remark about her.

"I'm okay Morgan honest. Yeah I talked to smackle she told me yesterday." Riley listen as Morgan tried to convince her to come back home. "Morgan you know I can't do that. I'll be fine if things get worse I'll call. I promise okay. Love you too." Riley hangs up her phone laying back down.

How could one day cause her so much pain and happiness. She sighs getting back up wiping her eyes. She needed to calm herself she could wallow later tonight after she had a little celebration for the twins like every summer. Pappy Joe had everything already ready she just needed to set it up.

Riley heard the familiar rumble of the approaching mustang and smiled. She'd recognize that sound anywhere. She knew who was coming and was glad she missed him terribly everyday she hadn't seen him. She walks to the window seeing the twins waving their little hands in the air jumping up and down waiting impatiently for their arrival.

Lucas lean on the porch railing watching as Rosie and Charlie got excited for the approaching stranger. Well stranger to him since they seemed to know who was making their way towards them. He felt his Riley wound open up at how excited they got when they parked the car and ran to the window.

And to add salt to an already open wound Riley runs passed him throwing her arms around the guy through the window. He watched as they stood there talking with Riley inspecting the car and then opening the door. Lucas let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he sees it was Auggie driving.

Auggie looks his way and he's sure Riley is filling him in on his presence at the ranch. He needed to talk with Pappy Joe and find out how many people from his past came over when he was gone. He could see the anger in Auggie's eyes all the way from the porch. It was the same look he had the day he collected his things from the Matthews when they broke up.

Auggie was so upset with him he chucked his model car Lucas and him spent hours on building and painting. He rubs at the scar on his forehead where the car had cut him never forgetting the look on either of their faces. Knowing he broke Riley's heart and the promise he made to Auggie.

Auggie glares at him once he realized it was him standing on the porch. He didn't like that Lucas was there and probably trying to weasel his way back into his sister's life. He balled up his fist ready to walk over when Riley put her hand on his arm stopping him. "Don't Auggie." He looked at his sister and knew to leave well enough alone.

He sees the sadness in her eyes she always got when it was the twins birthday. He smiles at the twins and pulls out two gifts from his backpack handing it to them. They both stood with wide smiles and jumped for joy running towards the house before turning back around and hugging and thanking him.

Riley and Auggie walk back to the house and Riley was glad Lucas wasn't in sight. She knew he would try to talk to Auggie which would just piss him off and she didn't need that or want that to happen. She knew just like her Auggie had his heart broken and never really forgave Lucas or Maya for what happen.

"So how are mom and dad?" Riley asks as they grab the party boxes Pappy Joe left in his study to set up. Auggie looked at her and knew she didn't really care she was just asking out of courtesy to him. She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with them except the occasional just calling to make sure you're still alive from her dad other than that nothing.

Her relationship with her mom was pretty much non existence since she chose Maya's side when all the drama happened senior year and the choices Riley made after just added to that. They didn't approve of the choices she made and how she threw away her life for someone she barely knew. "They're good I guess. I've been staying with Ava so I'm not sure."

Since Auggie was practically an adult already he stayed with Ava more than his own family. Riley smiled she was glad Auggie had Ava in his life still. She felt he got the short end of a bad deal when she left for college and the path she chose to take during. With her parents constantly on her they started to ignore him in the process.

She always hated that and would tell him if she could she would do everything over again. Auggie would tell her he wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't blame her for how things turn out if anything he was incredibly prove of her and she was his hero for doing something not many would do in her situation.

Riley nods and Auggie pulls her into a tight bear hug. He could hear her softly crying but trying to reign it in for the sake of the twins. "Hey if you want I'll stay for the whole summer I'll even convince Ava to skip the roadtrip?"

Riley lightly laughs pulling back looking at her little brother who towered over her now. "No you go be adventurous with Ava. She's still flying down right?" Auggie chuckled when he first started coming to Texas Ava would come with and they would try to experience something different.

Usually they fly out together but since Auggie had gotten his license and Riley gifted him the mustang he would take his car on a road trip into Texas since he couldn't really drive it in New York. "Yeah she will be here tomorrow. Her mom wanted her to do some stuff before flying out."

"okay so I think if one of us distracts them the other can haul these boxes to the barn." Auggie smiled and shook his head at his sister they both knew the twins love Auggie and he would take them for ice cream while Riley set everything up with Pappy Joe. "Okay then uncle Auggie I'm sure they already are waiting for you."

Sure enough as soon as they walk outside the twins were dressed and kicking their feet as they sat on the rocking chair jumping up smiling as soon as they saw Auggie. "My little munchkins all grown up I need a picture." Riley tells them squeezing them and pulling out her phone taking their picture.

They wave goodbye as Auggie took her car since their car seats were to hard for him to figure out which always made Riley laugh with how frustrated he got over them. She smiles looking at the photos and heads back inside grabbing a box and walking towards the barn.

She set the first one down and was on her way back to the house when Lucas pops up scaring her. "Sorry I seen you come in here and thought I asked if you need help?" Riley shook her head and started walking back when she stops and sighs with her hands on her hips.

If she was going to finish in time she was going to need his help. The decorating was more a two person job. Usually that was Pappy Joe and her or Cletus. She turns around and watches as he walked towards the horses.

"Wait!" Lucas stops with a slight smile on his face. "This requires two people and I have to still make a cake so can you help me?" He turns around still smiling and nods his head making his way towards her. Maybe spending some time with her will get her to open up. He thought.

Riley was already in the house getting ready to grab another box and decides on taking off the light sweater she had on over her tank top. She was figuring out which was easier for to carry when she hears Lucas coming in the door.

He stood in the door way watching her as she bent down to pick up a box only to mumble under her breath and stand tying up her hair. He lightly chuckle and seen she had a tattoo on her shoulder of a butterfly with the initials ER and a tiny heart underneath it. "excuse me." Lucas moves out the way watching her walk out the house wondering who the tattoo was for.

"Whose ER?" He asks setting the last box in the barn as she dug through it. She looks his way with a confused expression on her face. Lucas gestures to her shoulder and she stands holding it. "So who is it? A boyfriend?" Riley scoffed and went back to looking in the boxes pulling out decorations.

Twenty minutes go by as they work in silence and Riley hoped he would just help decorate and nothing more. But she knew better than that she still knew him pretty well after all these years. "Just tell me is the person you got the tattoo for the same person you were crying about? Because if it is Riley you shouldn't cry over someone that doesn't want to be in your life or your kids."

Rily turn around looking at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to react but he was opening his mouth about things he had no clue about. "Who the hell do you think you are? Don't tell me what I can or should do with my life. A life you aren't in and have no clue as to what is going on in it.

Lucas stood there shocked at how angry she got but wanted nothing more than to wipe the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she yelled at him. "Riley I just want to help you." Riley looked down shaking her head lightly chuckling. "No." She looked back up at his stunned face. "You want to help Lucas? Stay out of my life like you have for the last five years."

She storms out wiping her cheeks and Lucas runs after her seeing her being comforted by Cletus as they walk back into the house. "Just couldn't leave it alone could you boy?" Lucas turned around seeing his grandfather walking in the barn. He follows and sees him start decorating.

"Pappy Joe I'm just trying to help." Pappy Joe stops what he was doing and turns looking at him. "You want to help?" Lucas nodded walking closer to him. "Finish decorating this barn before her kids get back. That's how you help."

Lucas sighed helping him finish with the decorating in silence. If Riley or Pappy Joe wasn't going to tell him he was just going to have to find out on his own.

 **I know I know I said I wouldn't update until I finish other stories but just can't seem to help myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley took a shower letting the water wash away her tears before the twins and Auggie got back. She had to keep it together she still had their cake to make. She gets dressed putting on a sleeveless purple dress tying up her hair into a bun. She hesitantly walks downstairs and sighs in relief when she didn't see Lucas anywhere.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with his presence or his questions. She knew he would keep asking and wouldn't stop until he found out. She shakes her head and starts on the cake putting it in the oven when Auggie pulls up.

"Mama Riley look what uncle Auggie got us?" Charlie shouts walking towards her. He was holding up a picture of him and Rosie drawn like caricatures on little bicycles. She smiles at the picture mouthing a thank you to Auggie. "What did you get Rosie?" Riley asks seeing her coming out the car with costume jewelry on.

"Uncle Auggie said every girl deserves some bling." Riley gives Auggie a look who shrugs smiling at her as they all walk in the house.

All throughout the twins birthday party Lucas would look between his phone and watching Riley who had a sad smile on her face. He hadn't plan to go to their party but Rosie who after just a day and a half took an instant liking to him insisted he come much to the annoyance of Auggie who glared at him.

He sat in the corner of the barn watching as Riley danced with the twins. Doing a different dance with each like they had practice it beforehand. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face even with every eye roll and glare thrown his way.

He couldn't help it Riley seemed like she had the weight of a thousand worlds on her shoulders but they seemed to disappear with every giggle and smile from the twins. He got up to see if he could get a dance with her when Auggie's voice stopped him.

"Can I talk with you?" He turn towards him and points outside. Once he followed Auggie out he watched him walk down a little and saw him clenching and unclenching his fist. He knew what was coming and braced himself for it when Auggie stopped walking and turned around and swung hitting him in the jaw.

Lucas spit on the ground holding his jaw looking at Auggie. "Well I'd take your fist over a car anyway." He joked. "Leave Riley alone. Stay out of her business and stay away from her kids." Auggie spat at him.

"You and I both know I can't do that Auggie. I still love her." Auggie let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah sure Lucas you love her. If you really loved her you wouldn't have done what you and Maya did to her."

"We were just doing what she asked us to do." Lucas stumbled back not bracing himself for that second punch. "Are you serious right now?! Is that what you tell yourself to justify what you did? If you knew my sister at all or loved her you would have known what she really wanted."

Auggie walked back but stops with Lucas next question. "What did she want?" Auggie looked up and sighed he didn't turn around when he said his next words. "To prove to her she was the only one you really wanted."

Lucas slumped against the fence holding his jaw and knew he was right. He stupidly thought he knew what he was doing with Maya and in the end he loss the only girl he truly loved. "Here." He looked up and seen Riley standing in front of him holding a napkin filled with ice.

"Thanks I walked into a door." Lucas tells her chuckling and putting the ice to his lip. "I know it was Auggie, Lucas you don't have to lie." He looks up smiling at her. "I see he took up boxing." Riley folds her arms across her chest looking back at the barn. "He needed an outlet for his anger. He lost his brother."

Lucas looks down holding the ice out letting it drip. "Sorry I shouldn't have.." Lucas shakes his head cutting her off still looking at the ground. "No I deserve that." They sat there in uncomfortable silence until Lucas finally broke it.

"I'm sorry Riley." He looks up and sees her still looking at the barn. "Doesn't matter now that's the past." She starts to walk away but turns looking over her shoulder. "I'll have him come apologize."

Lucas stood up dusting himself and shaking his head. "No don't I deserve everything he needs to let out." Auggie was right to punch him to do a lot more than that since he in the process of breaking Riley's heart he did the same with Auggie.

With Josh away at college Lucas took Auggie under his wing. He was like the little brother Lucas always wanted and had until he destroyed that by abandoning him. Riley nods and walks back into the farm never giving Lucas a second glance.

His phone buzzes and he heads inside the house to his room pulling out his computer. "Hey babineaux how's married life?" Lucas asks chuckling as a little girl draws on him with a marker. " Zay had become a dance teacher in New York and got married to Vanessa when she agreed to move there and now they had a little girl who keeps him on his ballet toes.

Funny Luke watch when it happens to you." Lucas looks out the window watching Riley film the twins on a horse riding around with Cletus. "Yeah I don't see that happening Zay." He nods and puts his daughter down in her chair with a coloring book. "What's up Lucas you look like you seen a ghost fell in love with her just to lose her again."

Lucas turns back to the screen and Zay already knew the answer. He recognized the Riley trance Lucas would get when she was near him and ignored everyone and everything else. "Sorry man. I didn't know she went down there?" Lucas leaned back in his chair nodding.

"Me neither only reason I found out is because my trip was cancelled." Lucas rested his head on his arms looking at his computer. "What happened to your lip?" He let out a light laugh and says Auggie. Zay couldn't help but laugh still thinking of Auggie as that eleven year old who followed Lucas around like his second shadow.

"So what's your plan to get her back?" Zay asks clapping his hands together grinning like a madman making his daughter laugh. Lucas smiles but shakes his head sitting up. "There is no plan Zay. She's moved on and still hates me after all these years."

Zay shook his head and kept saying nope over and over again. "I refuse to believe that the story of Lucas and Riley ends this way I've have been invested in this story since forever and I'm not about to see it end now."

Lucas chuckles leaning his head on his hand. "The story is over Zay she has kids." "What?! Kids! How...What? Dude say no more I'm coming out there." Zay hangs up before Lucas can protest and say no. He wasn't sure how Riley would feel with him coming over.

She isolated herself from their friends after what happened with him and Maya and he knew with Zay coming that was just going to bring back all those old feelings that he knew she desperately wanted to stay in the past. "Hi." He looks up from his computer seeing Rosie standing in the doorway.

"Hi." He says smiling as she hesitantly walks in looking around with her hands in front of her. He smiles closing his computer as she stares at a picture of him and Riley from seventh grade on his shelf. "That's your mom when we were younger." Rosie shakes her head and pulls out her locket. "This is mom. That's mama Riley."

Lucas looked at her with a confused expression and walked over to her kneeling in front of her looking at her locket. At first glance you would think the picture was Riley but on closer inspection it was a woman who could have easily passed for her twin except with green eyes.

"What's her name?" Right when she was about to answer Riley comes in with a panicked look. "Rosie you can't just wander off like that you frighten me." She tells her clutching her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry mama Riley I was just showing Luke my locket."

Riley looks up seeing the look of curiosity on Lucas face and quickly closes it. "Well next time ask okay?" Rosie nod with a smile and waves at Lucas before skipping out the room. Riley makes her way to the door when he grabs her hand. "You aren't their mother?" Riley yanks her hand free glaring at him. "I am their mother."

She walks away slamming the door behind her leaving Lucas to wonder what was going on with her. Lucas walked out his room stopping when he hears Riley slowly singing once upon a December from Anastasia. Hearing her sing it brought back the memories of the last time he heard her sing it.

 _"Princess you know we can always go back inside?" Lucas tells her when he sees her slightly hesitate they had just walked out the door and onto the snow covered steps of her apartment. She shakes her head and turns his way with a mischievous smile on her face. "What?" He asks looking at her with a confused expression._

 _She had her hands behind her back and started to sway. "Say you'll forgive me?" He shakes his head and before he could answer her she launches the snowball she had behind her back at him. He wipes his face with his gloved hand and laughs as he sees her hiding behind the snowman her and Auggie built earlier that morning._

 _"I wonder where Riley could be?" He asks smiling when he sees her moving around the snowman. He raises his hand to throw the snowball when she gets him first. "No fair cheater!" He tells her pouting. She walks towards him holding her hands up smiling. "Come here big baby."_

 _She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Aah!" She screams when he puts snow in her shirt. "Lucas Friar I cannot believe you did that?!" He chuckles dusting his hands. "Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Riley picks up some snow and runs towards him but trips on her feet falling on Lucas with a thud. "Princess you okay?" He asks cupping her cheeks. Riley looks at him biting her lip smiling. "Yeah I really am." He tilts his head about to say something he felt for a long time but Riley beat him to it._

 _"I love you!" Riley blushed and covered her face with her mitten covered hands. Lucas smiles and moves her hands from her face. "I love you too." Riley smiled and kissed him as the snow started to come down around them. "Can't believe you stole my moment." Riley giggled as she got up and started dancing under the snow._

 _"Okay dancing queen let's go inside." Riley shakes her head and starts to sing as she holds out her arms dancing. "_ _Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember, And a song someone sings, Once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_

 _Lucas watches her smiling and grabs her hand doing the dance from the movie that Riley made him practice with her after watching it. He spins her out making her giggle as she spins in humming along. "You know there are some moments you know you're going to remember forever this is one of them."_

 _Riley looked up at him smiling remembering him saying that on their first date._

Lucas shakes his head hearing her giggle from the memory. He walks outside and sees the light on in the barn walking that way and seeing Pappy Joe and Cletus sitting down enjoying a piece of cake. "Okay just answers this for me?" Lucas says sitting down in front of them.

They share a look and Pappy Joe gestures for Lucas to go on using his fork. Lucas takes a deep breath and couldn't believe he was about to asks this. "Is Riley into girls and that's why she has that tattoo and the twins call her mama Riley and not just mom?"

Cletus and Pappy Joe look at him and then each other and then him again. They burst into laughter with Cletus falling off his chair. "Boy I swear a horse done hit you in the head. That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Pappy Joe tells him chuckling between bites.

Cletus sits back in his chair and couldn't look at Lucas without laughing. "Lucas it's a good thing you're a vet cause you be one dumb detective. Imma go say goodnight to the kids." Cletus tells them laughing as he walks out mumbling into girls making Pappy Joe chuckle.

"So what she isn't or is?" Lucas asked watching as Pappy Joe finished his cake not saying a word to him. Lucas stared at him hoping he get annoyed and just answer his question. After twenty minutes of watching him slowly eat his cake Lucas pushed up from the table angrily.

"I don't see why you can't answer just one of my questions. I just want to know if I still have a shot with her?" Pappy Joe got up tossing his plate and grabbing the remainder of the leftover cake. "I think whatever happens is up to Riley and me answering questions I have no answer to isn't going to help you."

Lucas kicked at the barn door as soon as Pappy Joe was out of ear shot. He couldn't believe he was trying to pull the he doesn't know anything card. He forgets he used to pull that with Lucas dad when he would get in trouble and come over to the ranch to hide.

He goes upstairs to sleep preparing himself for hurricane Zay which knowing him would probably catch the red eye or the short flight just to get here and cause trouble. He falls asleep hoping tomorrow would bring him some answers.

The sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand wakes him from his dream. He looks at the caller id seeing it was Zay. "Dude are you up yet?" Zay shouts into the phone sounding like he has been up since forever.

"What time is it?" Lucas yawns rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Its six but before you complain you should be up anyway enjoying your best friends presence." Lucas looked at his phone and then glanced out the window seeing Zay waving as he watches the cab pull away.

Lucas hangs up and goes outside hugging him. "Zay you didn't have to come out here?" Zay chuckles attempting to squeeze him tightly. "Yeah I did. What kind of Cupid would I be still in New York?" Lucas lightly laughs and leans on the porch railing. "Might not need a Cupid anymore."

Zay looks at him weirdly and he smiles at him. "I think Riley may be into girls." Zay looked at him to see if he was serious and starts laughing. "Dude that's just crazy talk. Cotton candy face is not into girls trust me."

Right at that moment they see Riley running towards them. "What do you mean trust you?" Lucas asks standing up with Zay. Zay looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks at Lucas and then Riley and then Lucas again.

"Okay full disclosure me and Riley have been talking for a few years now."


	4. Chapter 4

There have only been two times in Zay's life where he truly felt scared. The first his wedding day where he was so nervous and afraid he was making a mistake and almost bolted until he seen Vanessa walk towards him with a smile she still had years later. The second was the day she told him he was going to be a dad. He was terrified and almost bolted then again thinking he would be a horrible father.

It wasn't until he felt his little girl kick from the sound of his voice did he know things would be okay. Neither of those times can compete with the angry crazed look Lucas was giving him after he told him he had been in contact with Riley. He wasn't going to lie and technically he didn't. Lucas never asked and Zay didn't see the point of opening up old wounds.

Zay had two options plead insanity or run over to Riley saving himself for at least an hour. "Cotton candy face!" He shouts looking at Lucas who was shooting daggers at him. He chose option two. "Isaiah Hank is that you?" Riley laughed wiping her forehead on the towel she left on the porch.

He moved to hug her but she backed up saying she was sweaty. "Sugar I teach dance and all my little dancers hug me drowning in sweat. He tells her pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled and then noticed Lucas on the porch watching their exchange. "Well I better shower before the twins wake up. How long you in town for? Did V and little Bianca come with?"

Lucas scratched his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His oldest and practically his brother knew all about Riley's life and didn't inform him about any of it. To say he felt betrayed was the understatement of the year. He walked away leaving Riley and Zay to share stories about their kids and how Vanessa was trying to get Zay to eat healthier.

"Dude wait up!" Zay yells tripping over rocks and little bushes as he chases after Lucas who was climbing the hill they used to go to overlooking the ranch. Zay stood a few feet from him he saw that look he had the day the school bully picked on a kid and Lucas stood up to him. "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas laughed pacing back and forth trying to control his anger. Sure he really had no right to be angry with Zay it just killed him that he knew nothing of Riley's life and that he wasn't apart of it saving her from the demons that were apparently chasing her. "It's fine Zay." Lucas tells him sitting on the grass.

Zay sits next to him and looks at the ranch before yelling out when Lucas punches his arm. "Ow! What the hell I thought you were okay with it?" Zay shouts rubbing his arm. "Just because I say I am doesn't mean I am Marvin." Zay winced Lucas only calls him by his middle name when he is really mad at him or to tease him.

"Luke I'm sorry okay but look at it from my perspective. I only ran into Riley three years ago when Vanessa was having her issues with leaving Bianca with a nanny. I swear she watches to many lifetime movies and was convinced our nanny was trying to seduce me." Zay chuckles at the memory of the crazy argument they had about it.

"Running into Riley was strictly coincidence. I caught her coming out of the bakery wiping her eyes. I wasn't going to approach her but I did." He turns his head to look at Lucas. "I missed her Luke. Our little family pretty much got broken senior year." This time it was Lucas turn to wince.

"Sorry." Zay tells him putting his hand on his shoulder. "when I finally seen my little cotton candy face I took that as my chance to get a little bit of her back. I don't know much about her life okay but if you want I will tell you a semi good Riley story. After all I am Cupid." Zay tells him shooting an imaginary arrow at him making him laugh.

Lucas smiles looking back at the house he didn't have to have X-ray vision to see inside to know once Riley went inside she would have checked the kids and then hopped in the shower singing along to the radio and then made her way downstairs making a big breakfast since Zay arrived in town. He takes a deep breath and looks at Zay. "Okay tell me."

He didn't know much like he said but it did help Lucas a little. She was only in New York at the request of her father and that she stayed in California for school but was moving around because of her books. Which Zay told her he wanted a bigger part in her next series. She still talked to smackle, Farkle not so much since he's in Japan overseeing minkus international there.

"What about Maya are they still friends?" Lucas asks seeing the look Zay gives him at the mention of the blond beauty. "I don't know man I didn't bring her name up and neither did she. She didn't give much away to me and the only reason I knew about her kids because I couldn't contain my excitement to share Bianca's picture with her."

"Well thanks Zay." Lucas says patting him on the back. They sat in silence for awhile until Lucas turns to him again. "You said you knew she wasn't into girls but you didn't mention a boyfriend or anything."

Zay rubbed his neck much like Lucas did out of nervousness. But the way Zay was rubbing you think he was trying to start a fire. "I didn't?" Zay squeaked and then mumbled under his breath knowing he gave himself away. "Zay what aren't you telling me?" At that moment they hear the front door open and Riley and the twins walking out with Auggie saying their goodbyes.

"Hey he's leaving already?" Zay asks trying to change the subject. "Zay stop stalling and tell me?!" Lucas shouts getting angry. Zay sighs standing up knowing once he says it Lucas is going to confront her. "I know she isn't into girls because she was dating someone at the time."

Lucas stands up watching Riley and could feel her looking their way as they said goodbye to Auggie. "Oh well that isn't that bad I assumed she would date." Zay breathed a sigh of relief. "Good that's good and so what if it was Charlie I don't think they lasted anyway?" "What?!" Zay's eyes nearly popped out his head as he looked at Lucas. "Never said it was Gardner did I?"

Lucas doesn't respond instead he practically sprints down the hill with Zay following him telling him it was in the past and let it go. "Charlie Gardner really Riley?" She turns around and couldn't help smiling at the expression on his face. She sees Zay come running towards them and mouthing I'm so sorry to her.

She nods and looks at the twins who were watching Auggie drive away. "Look Charlie, Rosie its Zay." The twins see him and run towards him hugging him. They've only met him twice but both times he had them laughing and would show them new dance moves he learned. "Let's go inside I'm sure your mama Riley and Lucas need to talk."

Riley laughs as Zay picks them up running in the house. She turns back to Lucas and sees him still with the same expression. She starts to walks away when he grabs her hand. "When were you going to tell me about this? Is that why Charlie has the name Charlie?" Riley bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Lucas ridiculousness.

The day Zay bumped into her was no coincidence. She saw him before he spotted her and she didn't want to have to talk to him since she just had an argument with her parents. What nobody knew was that she had kept in touch with Charlie when he became her confidant senior year when she isolated herself from the group.

She called him and he agreed to come rescue her but would be a few minutes. When he arrived Riley made it seem like he was her boyfriend. Charlie was reluctant at first since he was dating someone but when Riley told him Zay would probably tell Lucas he quickly agrees to it.

"Well are you going to say something?" Lucas asks still holding her wrist. Riley slipped her wrist from his grip and smiled. "Really Lucas that was like three years ago grow up." She laughed to herself when she seen him kick at the dirt. It was childish and she could have easily told him the truth but she wanted him to feel the same thing she had when he was with Maya.

Zay watched the front door ready with his apology the minute Riley walked in. But when he sees her smiling and humming as she heads for the kitchen he knew she said something to him. He may have poked the bear but Riley put it back in the cage just to taunt it from the outside. He waits for Lucas to come in when he hears Riley.

"Just go outside Zay I'm sure he's halfway to china with the hole he's digging." He makes his way to the front door and sees Lucas with his fist clenched kicking the dirt and he had a little hole already forming. "Okay how about we go get some breakfast in town or go visit my folks?"

Lucas shakes his head and continues kicking at the dirt ignoring Zay. "Dude come on that was in the past I highly doubt they got any further than kissing." Zay stepped back when Lucas looks at him with a look he has never seen before. "Okay let's go come on." He tells him putting his hand on his shoulder.

He shakes him off and sits on the front porch laying back covering his face with his arm. Zay sighs kicking at the dirt himself and mumbling under his breath. "Some Cupid I'm turning out to be." He takes a seat next to him and turns his head when he hears the front door open. "Luke are you okay?"

Lucas moves his arm and sees Rosie standing above him with a bottle of water. He smiles sitting up and pats the spot next to him for her to sit. Zay chuckles shaking his head he may not have to do anything to get them back together it seemed Rosie already likes Lucas and forming a bond with him.

Lucas felt his anger melt away when he took a sip of the water and Rosie leaned her head on him. She smiled up at him giggling when he taps her nose making a little honking noise as he does it. "How about we go inside and see what kind of breakfast mama Riley made huh?"

Rosie stands bouncing and holds out her hand for him to hold. They walk back in with Zay right behind them wanting to see the look on Riley's face when she sees Rosie holding Lucas hand. They make their way inside but only Cletus and Charlie were at the table.

"Hey detective Friar." Cletus snickers biting into his muffin as Lucas shook his head at him. "Oo cotton candy face made muffins sweet!" Zay yells grabbing one and smelling it before sitting down. "Why do you call mama Riley cotton candy face?" Charlie asks with syrup dripping off his face. "Because that's what I told him to call me when we were young and silly."

Riley tells him tickling his side and wiping his face with a napkin. She spots Rosie still holding Lucas hand and swinging between them. "Rose did you finish your breakfast?" She didn't want her getting attached to Lucas since all he did was disappoint you in the end. "Almost was gonna eat with Luke on the porch. Is that okay?"

She batted her little green eyes at Riley and she shakes her head smiling. She knew she couldn't help but agree. Lucas grabs a plate for the both of them and walked out to the porch. They start eating when he hears the front door open. "Can I eat with you guys? Mama Riley said it was okay."

Lucas nods his head smiling as Charlie grinned and ran back inside bringing out his plate. They sat eating in silence while Lucas chuckled watching them try to toss a piece of muffin in the air and catch it like him.

Zay could hear the laughter from the front porch and watch Riley as she cleaned up. "You know..." Zay starts to say but she cuts him off. "Don't even go there he's just doing that so he can be in my business and try to rescue me." He stares at her trying to read her as she rolled her eyes at her own statement.

The sound of her phone breaks their staredown and he sees the look she has when she sees who was calling. "You sure you don't need to be rescued?" She looks at the front porch and then back at Zay. "No I don't." He watched her as she retreats back upstairs and wondered if she did need to be rescued.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley went up to her room to get some privacy closing the door halfway to listen for the twins even though they were with Lucas and probably Zay who know doubt was trying to figure out what was up with her too. She paces chewing on her bottom lip afraid to answer the phone. She knew who it was but if they were calling it meant bad news.

Her phone dinged signaling she had a voicemail. She looked at her phone and quickly put it down sighing. She walks to the window and sees the twins with Lucas spraying Zay and Cletus with the water hose. She smiled to herself and pressed the button for her voicemail.

"Hi niche. It looks like he does have substantial proof and will take you to court." Riley could hear the tiredness and sadness in her uncle Eric's voice as he tells her this. Her aunt Morgan and him had been her only support system when it came to the twins. "They haven't shown us what proof they have since his lawyer is from the New York office."

He paused knowing they were thinking the same thing. "Sorry Riley. We won't stop fighting this. I'll keep you posted. Give my love to the twins. Love you little niche." She wipes her eyes and dialed up the last number she wanted to call before hanging up remembering the last time she saw them.

 _Her dad had called asking if she would fly home he wanted to talk and felt like they should do it in person. She didn't want to seeing as it was probably going to lead into another fight like the year before when she told them she was dropping out of school after one year._

 _She reluctantly agrees knowing she could always cancel and just spend the day with Auggie who she hadn't seen in awhile. She informed her uncle Eric of her plans and left the twins with him and Morgan who came out to help her until she found work._

 _Riley stepped out the cab and looked around. The bakery still looked the same but different all the same. She took a deep breath and smoothed out the dress Morgan told her to wear to give her confidence. She makes her way to the door opening it letting the smell of the pastries and smoothies feel her lungs._

 _She spots her dad in the back booth of the newly renovated bakery. She approached with a hesitant smile which quickly was wiped away when she sees her mom sitting next to him. "Hello Cory, Topanga."_

 _Her dad stands and she could see him debate whether to hug her or not but gestures to the other side of the table for her to sit at. She sat never looking their way although feeling their eyes on her with her mom probably scrutinizing her closely ready to pounce on how taking care of newborns was to much for her._

 _"So how are you sweetheart?" Cory asked watching as his daughter tried to keep her emotions in check. "I'm fine Cory how's Auggie doing?" She asked quickly switching the subject from herself. "Did he get the avengers box set I sent him for Christmas?"_

 _He smiles telling her yes and feels Topanga shift in her seat clutching the folder that was the reason for calling her. Riley and her dad get into small talk but could feel her mom watchful eye on her the whole time. And as soon as her dad mentioned the twins her mom pounced._

 _"Riley enough of this! It's time to stop putting your life on hold." Topanga shouts slapping her hand on the table ceasing the small talk and lucky for them there wasn't that many customers. "Riley you need to come to your senses and do what's right for yourself." Riley scoffed shaking her head trying to reign in her anger._

 _"Topanga this wasn't how we talked about doing this?" Cory tells her but she dismisses him and continues. "Riley you need to make the right decision and give those babies a proper home." She shakes her head and pulls up the folder from under the table sliding it to her._

 _"You made a mistake thinking you could take this on but you hardly knew that girl." Riley opens the folder seeing adoption papers for a family in California already signed and documented all she had to do was sign them._

 _Riley couldn't believe what she was looking at did her mom really think she would just give up the twins like they or their mother meant nothing to her? She couldn't believe her mom really brought this with her thinking she would sign it._

 _"I could see you doing something like this for Maya but that girl come on?" Riley closed the folder and shook her head hardly hearing the ridiculousness that was coming out her mom's mouth. But once she said that girl Riley had enough. "Shut up!" Riley yells slamming her own hands on the table._

 _"Riley Amy Matthews you do not tell your mother to shut up! Apologize right now!" Her dad shouts at her. Riley shook her head once again and ripped up the folder and papers to shreds. "That girl was my best friend more than that she was like my sister my other half."_

 _"That's absurd Maya was the one that was like that not that girl. You know what Maya went through when you tossed away your friendship with her?" Riley scoffed ready to strangle her mother with every word she spoke to her._

 _"Im sure she was "heartbroken"." She says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "She had my boyfriend to comfort her all those nights she "cried" and let's not forget you too. My own mother treating me like the ugly stepsister while you treated Maya like Cinderella. Do you know how that made me feel?"_

 _She stood up grabbing her bag slinging it across her shoulder. "Of course you don't and you never will. I am an adult and I make my own decisions if you can't stand behind me and support me then I don't see the point in us even having any further discussion on anything."_

 _She makes her way towards the exit looking back at her parents for what she felt was probably the last time. "That girl who you knew nothing about and never cared to know was there for me from the moment I met her. She never made me feel small or bad about myself the way your precious Maya did."_

 _Riley wiped at her eyes and continued. "Remember that the next time you say I threw my life away for someone who was barely something to me."_

She dropped her phone feeling her hands shaking even as she clutched them tightly into fist.

She knew it was a panic attack coming and she tried to fight it off but it was coming like a speeding train and showing no signs of slowing. Her heart started beating erratically and she tried to concentrate on the twins but it wasn't working. She dropped to her knees curling up into a little ball hoping it pass.

She said the twins names along with Auggie but it wasn't helping so she said the one thing that use to help when she would freak out and feel an attack coming. The old dorky rhyme Lucas made up to distract her.

"R is for the rare beauty that you are. I is for your incredible strength you share with me. L is for the love I feel for you every second of everyday. E is for your exceptional dimples that show just for me and lastly Y for always being You."

"Sunstar you alright?" Pappy Joe asked rushing in the door when he sees Riley curled into a ball. Her breathing slows as she finishes the last verse of the rhyme sitting up with Pappy Joe wiping her face.

"I'm going to lose them. She did it! I can't lose them Pappy I just can't." She started crying again and he held her rubbing her back softly singing the old lullaby he used to sing to Lucas father. It probably seemed silly but he felt her relax and kept singing. "Pappy jo..." he shushed Cletus when he walked in seeing Riley in his arms.

He help him put her to bed and cover her letting her know she was in a safe place and nobody was taking her kids. "It's worse this time isn't it Pappy?" Cletus asked in a hushed whisper as Pappy Joe closed Riley's door. He sighs patting Cletus shoulder and nods. He suspected this wasn't going to blow over like all the others.

Lucas watched the front door waiting to see if Riley would emerged after cleaning up the kitchen. When she didn't come out he went inside seeing Pappy Joe cleaning up instead. "Where's Riley?" He asked looking around noticing he had wet spots on his shirt like someone was crying on him.

"Pappy Joe where is she?" Lucas asked not waiting for an answer and marching upstairs into her room only to see her asleep with dried tears on her face. He stops and stares at her wanting to hold her and help her with what's going on in her life. He softly kisses her head and walks quickly to the door when she starts to move.

Pappy Joe waited for him at he end of the hall and smacked him upside the head when he passed. "What the hell did I tell ya? Her business is her business stop trying to put your two cents in." He walked away mumbling about Lucas having no respect and slammed the front door behind him.

Lucas walked outside seeing Zay being chased around by the twins and couldn't help laughing. An idea came to mind and he quickly went inside and wrote Riley a quick note and packed some food to take with them.

"Hey guys you who wants to go on an adventure?" He shouts clapping his hands together. They raised their hands along with Zay who was panting claiming he was to old to be running around like that. He knew he couldn't take them to far and technically he wasn't.

They grab two horses with Charlie riding with Zay while Rosie wanted to go with him. They ride up the field until they reach the house. "Luke is this that old place your dad bought years ago and was going to sell?"

Lucas smiles getting down off the horse and helping Rosie down. "Actually its mine now." What nobody knew was that Mr. Friar saw how serious Lucas was about Riley and instead of selling the property he signed the deed over to Lucas.

He spent every second of every summer he was away from Riley including when they broke up fixing it up hoping to one day move in with her. A dream he still held on to and wasn't giving up. "Want to look inside?" He asked the twins who jumped up and down racing for the door.

They go inside and Zay was shocked to see it was all furnished and fixed up nicely. He remembered the last time he was in there and all the termite damage and the leaky roof. All that was gone and here stood a house meant for a family to live in. And from the look on Lucas face as he watched the twins look around he already had a family in mind.

"Dude you did all this yourself?" Zay asked when Lucas put the picnic basket on the table. He looked around smiling at the place hoping he would be able to show Riley one day. "Yeah want to see something cool?" They followed him down a hall and into a giant closet made into a library decked out with lounge chairs to read on.

Rosie walked in looking around and saw there were a couple of books on the shelf and one she was familiar with. "Mama Riley reads this to me." She beams holding up the book for Lucas to see. "The secret garden. That was one of her favorites growing up to read."

Lucas told Zay there was a game room and there were a few games he collected that Charlie would probably like in there. They race to find it and he turns back to Rosie who sat in one of the big chairs flipping through the secret garden. "How would you like to visit one?" He asked pointing at the book.

She taps her nose and smiles grabbing his hand as they make their way to the backyard. "Now nobody knows this is here so I'm going to need you to keep it a secret okay?" She held out her pinky and Lucas shook it gently opening up the door and letting her in.

She gasps and looked around bouncing and shouting. "It's a secret garden!" She smelled the roses and sunflowers that were growing all around dancing along with the butterflies that flew past. "Luke this is cool can we bring mama Riley here?"

Lucas bent down next to her and told her of course they could and it could be their secret if she wanted it to. They go back inside after spending an hour inside the little garden Lucas found when he was cutting down the old weeds.

Riley woke noticing it was already late into the afternoon and she hadn't spent time or took care of the twins. She gets up making her way downstairs when she sees Lucas note on the kitchen table. She was about to go over there when she sees Charlie on the porch playing cards with Zay.

She looked for Rosie when she heard soft snoring coming from the couch. She looked over and sees Lucas fast asleep with Rosie cuddled up with him and the secret garden resting on his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter you will learn why Riley is the way she is with Lucas and what happened senior year. Only thing I really tweaked was there was no triangle this time.**

Riley shook her head as she looked at the different fruits. She was currently at the grocery store and had a hankering to make a pie. Also somehow got tricked into bringing the twins and unfortunately Lucas who was currently making them laugh by juggling apples. She knew she should stop them from falling in love with him just look at her nothing good comes from loving Lucas Friar.

She just decided on apples and blueberries putting them in her basket when an older woman walks up to her. "I have to say I've never seen a mother be able to shop without their kids or husband breaking something." Riley looked at her and she pointed at Lucas and the twins who were sneaking grapes out the bag.

Riley shook her head and smiled at the lady walking over to them. "Let's go I think I have everything." The twins step in front of her and tell her to hold on. "Look mama Riley." Charlie tells her holding her hand and turning towards Lucas.

He holds out his hands showing nothing was in them and then magically an apple appears and he hands it to Rosie who was captivated by the trick. He looks at Riley who just stares at him and then tells them time to go. They head back with Rosie asking Lucas to show the trick to Zay who kept saying he knew how he did it.

"Hey sunstar you feeling better today?" Pappy Joe asks walking in the kitchen as Riley ties her apron around her waist. Riley felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment she never wanted to seem like a helpless little girl but the panic attack she felt the day before had her more helpless than ever.

"I'm better Pappy Joe thank you." He pats her cheek and smiles when she tells him she was going to get started on dinner. He asks where the twins were and she directs them to the barn where they were helping Lucas feed and brush the horses.

Pappy Joe watched as Lucas helped Charlie hold the carrot by the horses mouth and make Rosie laugh as she sat on his shoulders brushing the horses hair. He wondered if he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart or he was using Riley's kids to win her back.

"Hey Pappy, Luke showed me how to feed the horses without being scared they will bite." Charlie cheered showing him he knew how to do. He smiled at him and looks at Lucas tickling Rosie as she brushes the horses tail. Lucas sees him watching and puts her down while she helps Charlie feed them.

Pappy Joe walked out the barn with Lucas following and peeks his head in to check the twins. "I'm only going to say this once and I hope that I don't need to slap you upside the head." He folds his arms checking to make sure the twins couldn't hear. "You ain't using those kids to get back in good with Riley are ya?"

Lucas eyes widen and he shakes his head smiling at the twins who he could see from where he was standing. "Pappy Joe I would never do something like that. I love Riley and have made some mistakes but I would never use her kids like that. I promise."

Pappy Joe eyed him and seen the genuine smile he had on his face when he looked back at the twins. He didn't know how this was going to play out with what was going on with Riley but he hoped it didn't hurt those two kids he loved like his own grandchildren.

"Okay dinner is done come eat before Zay eats it all!" Riley yells from the porch wiping her hands on her apron. The twins run up and she smiles bending down as they talk a mile a minute about what they were doing. "I fed the horses and didn't get scared at all mama Riley!" Charlie tells her with his shirt covered in hay.

"That's great bear." She laughed trying to brush some of the hay off him. "Go wash up okay?" She helped rosie take the hay out her hair and could feel Lucas eyes on her no doubt from hearing her call Charlie bear. An old nickname that once belonged to him.

"You okay mama Riley?" Rosie asked as Riley had closed her eyes a second trying not to let Lucas in her head or heart again. "Yes I am flower did you have fun?" Rosie smiled wide and held up the brush she was using on the horses. "Yeah I brushed the horses and Luke said this was a magic brush I could hold onto."

She smiled standing up and walking in the house with Lucas trying to talk to her. She sees Zay already eating and smacks his hand noticing he didn't set the table like she asked before calling everyone inside. "Smells good Riley like always." Cletus says walking in and grabbing a plate.

"Guess what little ones it's a full moon tonight." Pappy Joe tells the twins with a smile. They look at each other and then shout with their hands in the arm. "Campfire!" Zay drops his fork and looks at Lucas who was mid bite when the twins yelled while Riley was just smiling and handing Cletus another roll.

"You guys have a campfire?" Zay asked gulping and looking at Riley and the twins. "Well we do with Pappy and Cletus mama Riley stays inside she doesn't like them." Charlie whispers the last part as Zay sees Lucas staring at Riley who he was sure were both having flashbacks to the last one they shared together.

 _Since it was their last spring break together before they were heading off to college Lucas invites them all back to Texas with him. Farkle was excited to go just so he could go back to chubbies again and eat more ribs. Smackle decided she to would go even though it was not on her list of required activities she had for herself._

 _Once they get to Texas they save chubbies for the last night so Farkle doesn't make himself sick. Instead enjoying the sites and horseback riding and the debate Smackle and Zay get into about what was really the proper way to control your horse as you ride._

 _Riley wanted to savor her last break with her boyfriend and best friend but can see something is off with them but thinks nothing of it. Chalking it up to sadness about the group heading in different directions come graduation._

 _After chubbies where they have to drag not only Farkle but Smackle who threw caution to the wind and tried the ribs and almost bit the owner when he brought the check and cut them off. They decide to make a fire and roast marshmallows soaking in their last night under the stars._

 _After a half hour Farkle and Smackle both groan and Zay and Riley lead them back to the house to rest leaving Lucas and Maya alone avoiding each other. "What huckleberry?" Maya finally asks feeling his gaze on her like all week. "Are we going to tell Riley what happened between us?"_

 _Maya shook her head standing up pacing a little as Lucas moved towards her. "Nothing happened remember?" She rubbed her head hoping he would drop it like they discussed the next day. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him. "I can't forget it and I know you can't either."_

 _"Can't forget what?" Riley asked noticing she was interrupting something at the way Lucas backed up rubbing his neck and she could see the familiar pink hue on Maya's cheeks and not just from the fire. "Nothing it's not important trust me." Maya tells her taking a seat on the log farthest from the couple._

 _Riley suspected something was going on with Lucas and Maya. She thought maybe they were attracted to each other even though they always denied it when she would confront them about it. Telling her she was paranoid but it always was at the back of her mind itching to make it's way to the front._

 _"Okay." Riley smiles looking at Maya and then up at the stars. "I always forget how beautiful it is here. I could stay like this forever. Couldn't you Luke?" He smiles down at her kissing her head and agreeing. "I just want to freeze this moment with the two people I love most in the world my boyfriend and best friend."_

 _Maya couldn't take it anymore and stands up and shouts. "Riley something happened between me and Lucas!" Riley turns to him when she hears him whisper oh boy under his breath. "What do you mean something happened?" Riley asked standing up and looking between them._

 _"Something that shouldn't have and will never happen again I swear Riles." Maya pleads reaching for her hand. Just as Riley was about to hold it and tell her okay Lucas next sentence stops her. "Maya and I kissed." Riley tried to control her breathing and the pounding of her heart as she looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. "What?"_

 _Lucas tells her while_ _she was on her college tour for standford they had gone to a party and shared a drunken kiss. That they both admitted meant nothing after it happened and wanted to tell her sooner but thought it would be better to forget it happened instead._

 _"I should have seen this coming. You both tried to tell me I was wrong that it was all in my head. I'm such an idiot!" Riley shouts wiping her eyes. "Riley you aren't an idiot I promise you that kiss meant nothing I love you." Lucas tells her grabbing her hand and cupping her cheek with his other. "Only you."_

 _She wanted to believe him. Believe that it was nothing but she knew better and from the way they were looking at each other before she came back confirmed it. "No." She whispers shaking her head and stepping back._

 _"We need to break up. It obvious something is there between you two and I'm in the way of it so.." She gestures at them. "Riles you are not in the way of anything. Ranger rick and I are never going to happen!" Maya shouts after her._

 _Riley knew they were empty words they were throwing her way. They both said nothing was going to happen it was a mistake they loved her to much for them to throw that away. She almost believed that story they were telling._

 _Until the following week when Charlie and her both ran into each other at the movies on double date babysitting duties. They were in the arcade with Charlie trying to show Riley he could win three prizes at the claw game to her two._

 _They see people coming out of their movie and Riley felt like her heart stopped when she spots Lucas and Maya holding hands smiling and Lucas kissing her hand. Nobody knew but Charlie that she ended up in the emergency room with a bad panic attack she knew was stupid to have over them._

Lucas stared at her wanting to talk about that night but from the way she made it her mission to avoid him at all cost he knew he wasn't going to be able to. After dinner Riley starts to clean up while the twins dress in warmer clothes and Pappy Joe gets the fire started.

"Hey can we talk?" Lucas asked bringing in more plates to the kitchen as Riley wrapped up the leftover food. "Talk about what?" Riley asked never looking his way. She knew why he wanted to talk all a sudden. "About that night." He tells her moving closer to her. "I should have fought for..." Riley shakes her head trying to keep the tears away.

"I told you Lucas that is all in the past. Dead and buried. So please leave it where it belongs okay?" She whispers the last part feeling the lump in her throat from holding in the tears that were threatening to spill.

She excuses herself wiping at her eyes and he wanted to run after her and tell her he couldn't leave it buried and he just wanted her to hit him or yell or both. If it got him a little bit closer to her. ButRosie spots him wanting him to come roast marshmallows with her.

"So what does mama Riley do while you guys are out here?" Lucas asks Rosie as he bends down fixing the buttons on her sweater that she buttoned all wrong. "Talks. Mama Riley is a good talker she talks to my mommy in heaven."

She looks up at the sky and points to a big cluster of stars with a huge bright one in the middle. "See that one in the middle?" She asked pointing at it. "That's mommy looking down on us. Mama Riley said she loves us so much she still watches us and helps her."

Lucas smiles at her putting her on his shoulders and looks up seeing Riley looking out her window at the sky and it looked like she was talking. He felt an ache in his chest as he missed hearing the excitement in her voice as she spoke about her day.

She was after all his favorite person to talk to.


	7. Chapter 7

**rucass-Maya is not dead in this story nor is she the mother of the twins and Lucas isn't the father. I will slowly start to explain who the mother is. Riley is not miserable. She is pretty successful the only reason she is miserable right now will be explained.**

"Zay?" Rosie asked mimicking his stretching as he was about to show her new ballet moves. "Yeah Rosie?" Zay asked smiling as he hands her a water and drinks his. "Is mama Riley Luke's mate of the soul?" At that exact moment his eyes widen and gulps to much water resulting in it shooting out his mouth like an out of control hose.

Rosie pats his back looking at him with concern as he bends over trying to control his breathing. "What do you mean mate of the soul?" He sits down tapping his chest with his fist drinking his water slowly. "Well Pappy told us the story of meeting his mate of the soul when he was younger."

Zay smiled and let out a light chuckle. "Ah you mean soulmate?" Rosie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah that. Is that what mama Riley is to him? Because I catch him smiling and always looking at her." Zay smiled at her pinching her cheek. If a five year old could see what was obviously still between them why couldn't they?

"Well does mama Riley look at him like that?" Zay asked hoping for a little hope to bring back together two people who belonged together and not apart. Rosie looked down shaking her head. Zay frowned guessing what happened senior year did more damage than he thought.

"No wait!" She shouts putting her hand on his arm. She starts smiling and tapping her nose. "Mama Riley does look at Luke sometimes. Also don't tell her but she has this picture of them in a book she has with mommy picture in it too." Zay wanted to jump up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"Rosie my dear how would you like to hear a good soulmate story?" Rosie smiled and scooted closer to him resting her head on her hands ready to hear a story. She knew it would be a good one Zay always told her great stories.

Rosie skipped into the barn where she knew Lucas would be. He told her after Zay taught her new ballet moves to bring her magic brush and they could brush the horses and go for a ride on one as long as she asked.

"Hey chief marshmallow!" Rosie shouts as Lucas smiled shaking his head at her. That was her new nickname for him since the night before when Zay wouldn't stop hogging all the marshmallows and eating them before anyone got one to roast so he took them and Zay started calling him chief marshmallow making them laugh.

"Hey Rosie posey let's see those new moves." She nods and gets into first position. Zay had shown her all the positions and today she learned how to do an arabesque. She does it a couple of times and then curtsies to the sound of applause from Lucas.

"Very nice move there Rosie posey. You have the makings of being a beautiful ballerina one day." She smiled and grabbed her brush giggling as Lucas put her on his shoulders once again. They had finally finish and Rosie went into the house asking Riley's permission and putting on her hat and boots.

They had just rode down the hill and stopped at the lake letting the horse drink some water and Rosie to dip her toes in. Rosie splashed in the water watching Lucas as he skipped rocks and would look over at her from time to time.

"Chief?" Lucas looked over at her and walked towards her. "Yeah Rosie posey?" He sees her tapping her nose and smiles bending down to her level. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" Lucas stood up looking at her with wide eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to lie to her either about it. "Well Rosie I don't know what to say." He rubs his neck trying to find the right words to say to her and nothing was coming to mind. Rosie looks up at him and smiles grabbing his hand and sitting on the little log.

"Luke do you love mama Riley?" He admittedly starts grinning and Rosie yells yay. "Rosie it's not that simple. I hurt your mama Riley in the past and I don't think she will forgive me." She shakes her head and smiles at him.

"Did you say your sorry? Mama Riley said if you do something bad to someone you should always say your sorry and meant it." She nods her head and looks at the water. "If you say your sorry than mama Riley will forgive you and you can get married and then you can be my daddy."

He was about to say something when she continues. "Zay told me the story mama Riley is your soul mate." Lucas chuckles and and made a mental note to kill Zay later. He looks at her and then the water telling her it was time to go.

They head back to the house and see Zay with Cletus and Charlie playing hopscotch. It was Zay's turn when Lucas grabs him and drags him away to the barn. "Ow! Dude loosen your grip." Zay yells as he inspects his arm once Lucas let's go.

Lucas paces back and forth deciding whether to kill Zay and bury him in the barn or kick his ass and send him home. He knew Rosie would probably tell Riley about the daddy thing and she's probably going to think he put that in her head.

"Dude I can't believe you told Rosie that Riley is my soulmate." Zay goes to say something but Lucas continues talking. "You know what she asked me today? She asked me if I'm going to marry Riley and be her new dad."

Zay's mouth dropped open and Lucas punches him. "Will you stop that!" Lucas does it again. "It's your fault Mr. I need to tell people stories." Zay looks at him weirdly and then starts laughing realizing what he was talking about.

"Hate to break it to you Luke but Rosie had those ideas about you marrying Riley long before I told her the story." Lucas looks at him with a confused expression making Zay smile. "She sees the way you look at Riley and although she is only five she is very observant."

Zay watched as Lucas paces rubbing his neck probably trying to think of something to say but coming up with no words. He smirked to himself as he watched him he had to hand it to Rosie she was a tiny little genius. Managed to ruffle Lucas feathers quicker than expected. Now came the hard part of their little plan. Riley.

"Mama Riley?" Riley looked up from her laptop and looked at Rosie who was coloring on the porch. "If someone does something wrong and they don't say sorry right away would you forgive them?" She closed her laptop wondering where this was going.

"What do you mean rose? You should always say your sorry. You should always do the right thing." Rosie tapped her nose with the color crayon and looked at her. "If Luke said he was sorry back then would you forgive him?"

She let out a small gasps and put down her laptop patting her lap for Rosie to sit on. "Flower what are you talking about? Did Lucas asks you to asks me this?" Rosie shook her head and played with Riley's bracelet. "No but he told me he hurt you and you don't forgive him."

It didn't take long for Riley to realize why Rosie was asking this. She was spending time with Lucas and she was starting to fall in love with him and see him as a father figure. Something she didn't have since she saw Eric and Auggie as uncles and Pappy Joe as her grandpa.

"Rosie what happened between Lucas and I is in the past and I want to focus on my future which includes you and your brother." She tickled her stomach making her giggle. "What if Luke said he was sorry now would you love him again?"

That was the question Riley use to ask herself after they broke up. If he apologized and told her he still loved him and wanted to be with her would she be willing to move on and forget what happened and love him again? Back then she would have said yes in a heartbeat but now she wasn't so sure.

"That's a question for another day I think I hear Pappy Joe inside making his famous pot pie." Rosie gets excited and starts bouncing making Riley laugh. "Go on see if he needs help." Rosie runs off and while Riley grabs her laptop opening it up to the one folder she's been visiting for awhile.

Her butterfly folder.

She clicks on the pictures of them at the zoo and the beach and then finds the letters with different subjects. She clicks on the first one she ever read.

 _My dearest hummingbird,_

 _Surprise! I can just see the look on your face and go ahead wipe those tears. You know me pretty well that I'm not going to let you cry over me. I don't want this to be a sad story I want it to be so fun you can't help but laugh. Notice I sent this through email and not the regular mail._

 _Well I wanted to write to you like in p.s I love you just without all the crazy tasks you have to do. I know you'll have your hands full with the twins. Kiss them everyday for me and tell them all the crazy adventures we had together._

 _I know you have a lot of questions like why I never told you what was wrong but I didn't think this would be our last adventure nor did I want it to be our last. But alas it is as Shakespeare wrote parting is such sweet sorrow._

 _But don't worry my little hummingbird we will fly together again. Besides I have unfinished business I plan to haunt you for a very long time in the form of letters and every second of every day._

 _Missing you already my dear sister._

 _Butterfly_

Riley smiled and wipe her eyes. It was just like Elena to use her favorite movie to help Riley grieve. The day they met the first thing she told Riley that was her favorite book and movie and something she always watched. Riley was okay with it since she was a sucker for romantic comedies herself. They had romance movies night once a week.

Riley was just about to read another one when someone clears their throat. She looked up seeing Lucas standing in front of her rubbing his neck. "Hi." Lucas smiled hoping everytime he said hello she would greet him back with their old exchange.

"What's up?" Lucas frown and gestures to the other rocking chair next to her. She nods closing her laptop and looking at him as he sat down. He sat there trying to find the words to say to her but nothing was coming out.

Before he finally says something Pappy Joe calls everyone for dinner. Riley gets up grabbing her laptop and Lucas grabs her hand. "I just wanted to say I didn't tell Rosie I wanted to be her dad." Riley looked at their hands and then at him.

"I know. We talked about it and I honestly don't know where she gets these things from?" She lightly laughs taking her hand out his putting the hair behind her ear. "You have Zay to blame and I suspect Pappy Joe too."

Riley tilted her head looking at him confused making Lucas chuckle. "She told me you were my soulmate. Something I'm pretty sure she heard from Pappy Joe." Riley nodded her head smiling. "I forget he still loves to tell that story on a full moon. I love that story."

They stood there staring at each other before Riley cleared her throat excusing herself before Lucas could say anymore. He rubs his neck and walks away and the twins and Zay pop their heads up from the window watching.

"See told Zay. Soulmates just like Pappy Joe said." Rosie cheered smiling and squeezing her brother. Zay couldn't help but agree with her the way Riley let him hold her hand longer than she normally would and even though they didn't do their usual hey hi hi hey something was still there.

"Well little ones what's our next move then? Has to be big! Those two are stubborn like that big bad wolf trying to huff and puff down the piggies brick house." Zay mimics huffing and puffing making the twins laugh.

They all look at each other trying to come up with a plan when Riley scares them. "What are you guys doing? Dinner is done." They jump and shake their heads saying nothing before running off. "Zay?" Riley questioned stopping him from running away with the twins.

"Cotton candy face nothing is going on we were simply playing spies that's all." She gives him a look and he was going to break but Pappy Joe calls her name stopping him. He makes for the door behind her and she turns around.

"Zay nothing is going to happen between Lucas and I so please no ideas or plans okay?" He agrees but smiles as she walks away. "Oh I won't plan anything but that doesn't mean I won't help the twins plan." He says aloud walking towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Zay's plan to help the twins reunite Riley and Lucas was hitting dead ends. Everytime they thought they had it something would get in the way. Their biggest obstacle was Riley she would do whatever she could to not be in the same room with Lucas for long periods of time.

Zay chalked it up to a mother's intuition but she knew even though he wouldn't scheme he was helping the twins. Then came their next bump in the road Lucas. Since he didn't go out of town for the summer like usual he was getting more and more calls around town for a vet.

"Mama Riley can I go with Lucas to help him with the animals?" Charlie asked while Riley and him were in the living room playing go fish. She smiles at him handing him her card. "Sure bear I'll asks Lucas if you can go with him."

She knew Lucas would say yes. Charlie had helped Lucas when he stitched up a baby goat that got caught in the fence. Charlie was mesmerized by it all Rosie who was attached to Lucas at the hip wasn't.

Lucas told them the story of why he wanted to be a vet and how he helped deliver a horse. Charlie was captivated by it while Rosie said she wanted to play with them not give birth to them. It was so shocking Pappy Joe spit out his tea he was drinking.

"Can you ask now he's going to leave soon?" Charlie looked up at her with his green eyes and Riley knew she was going to. "Okay I'll asks now no peeking at my cards." She joked getting up and heading to Lucas room.

She knocked on the door opening it and not seeing Lucas anywhere. She was about to head out when his bookshelf caught her attention. She saw multiple copies of the books she wrote and the one she didn't think he would own. She pulls it out and seen it was a copy of the very first book she ever wrote.

It wasn't really a story as it was more short tragic stories. It was actually Elena's idea for Riley to vent all her anger and sadness and everything else she was bottling up from her breakup and put it somewhere. And so she did she wrote it down and it somehow became something more.

It was only intended for her to read but Riley thought maybe she should share it with whoever wanted to read them. They were stories of your typical love story with a twist the main characters never end up together. The last story was really the only happy one.

The girl rescues herself.

"Hey." Lucas tells her shocked when he opens his bathroom door to find her in his room. She drops the book bending down to pick it up the same time Lucas does with their hands touching. "Sorry." Riley tells him pulling her hand back.

He frowns and goes to put the book back but sees her looking at it. "You want to borrow it? It's not a happy story though." He goes to hand it to her but she shakes her head. "No thank you. Why do you have it?" He looked at her curiously and she points at it.

"I mean if it's something sad why read it?" She chews her bottom lip trying not to look at him feeling his eyes on her. He had yet to say anything and it was making her nervous so she changed the subject.

"Forgot I said anything. I came up here because Charlie wants to know if he could go with you on your house calls. He's taken quite a liking to the rescuing animals thing." She lightly laughs tucking her hands in her jeans. "Makes him feel like a superhero."

Lucas chuckles and nods his head. Riley starts to walk away when he finally says something. "In that moment I knew. I knew why the story always looked smudged. It was never our story, it was theirs and I watched it all through the window wishing it was mine."

"That's why." Lucas tell Riley as she turns around with tears pooling in her eyes. "W...What?" She stutters trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "You asked why I read the book. That paragraph it spoke to me made me feel what the writer was feeling. More importantly how she was feeling."

He slowly walks towards her knowing she had to know he knew she was the anonymous writer. He could recognize her anywhere and felt what she was feeling at least he thought he did.

"Hey Luke did mama Riley ask if I could come with you?" Charlie asked walking up and seeing them staring at each other. Riley shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Yes I did and we better go get you ready if you plan to help."

She walks away with him not giving Lucas a second glance. He sighs sitting on his bed and flips through the book looking at all the highlighted passages. "His moment was hers when I thought it was mine. Not all happy endings include you." He shut the book putting it on his nightstand and grabs his vet bag heading downstairs to wait for Charlie.

With Charlie off helping Lucas Riley decided to have a Rosie and Riley day. She took her in town and they went shopping and had lunch at a restaurant on a hill overlooking the town.

"Mama Riley tell me something about mommy?" Rosie asked as they sat in the rocking chair on the porch. Riley smiled caressing her hair as she rocked them. Rosie always asked to hear stories and Riley loved to them whenever she asked.

"Okay my little flower what would you like to hear?" Rosie hummed to herself and smiled at her. "How you and mommy met." She wrapped her arms around Riley as she looked up at her ready to hear the story.

"Well we met the very first day of our campus tour. Your mom use to tell me we were destined to meet since we both had this light dancing around us that drew us together." Rosie giggled as she closed her eyes trying to imagine it. "More. Mama Riley."

"Well let's see. Everyone that was visiting got pushed into this big room and I was so nervous and afraid I sat by myself in the front row looking at my hands." Riley smiled letting the memory of that day play back in her mind as she told Rosie.

 _Riley was nervous she didn't know where to go and wished she had just told Maya to come with instead of trying to be brave and conquer the tour on her own. She finally found out where they were supposed to go and walked in choosing a seat in the front and staring at her hands._

 _She sat there waiting to get her dorm number when she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see a brunette haired girl with green eyes smiling at her. Before she could speak the green eye girl shook her head at her._

 _"Well this won't do." She grabs Riley's hand looking side to side at all the rows of chairs. She smiles when she finds where she wants to sit and pulls Riley down in the spot next to her. Riley didn't know what to do she thought about getting up but didn't want to seem rude. Before deciding she hears the girl next to her laugh._

 _"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some crazy wacko who just goes around grabbing people huh?" Riley laughs when she crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue while tilting her head. "No well.." she laughed lightly when she gives her a look._

 _"Okay at first I did but you seem normal to me now." They laugh and Riley looks over at a guy who was staring at them. "Yeah he's part of the reason I came over to you. He asked me if I wanted to meet a Kardashian? Apparently he knows them." She starts laughing shaking her head._

 _"Now if he said Beyoncé maybe but a Kardashian? No thanks." Riley couldn't help smiling and finding this girl amusing and strange all rolled into one. "What was the other reason you came over?" She turns to her and smiles._

 _"Because.." she looks at her name tag. "Matthews comma Riley I believe we're destined to be in each other's life. Our lights shine brightest when we're together." She turned forward when the dean calls attention to the front and starts talking._

 _Riley listened when she feels a tap on her leg. The mystery girl hands her a little piece of paper. "My name is Rodriguez comma Elena. But you can call me Elena. You should know p.s I love you is my favorite book and movie. And will harm anyone who hates on it."_

 _Riley giggled as they continued passing notes to each other and getting shushed twice by the dean._

"I knew in that moment I had met someone pretty special. We were pretty inseparable the rest of the trip. Luckily we got assigned the same room but your mom said it was destined we share." Riley looked down at Rosie and seen she had fallen asleep. She lifts her taking her upstairs and kisses her head.

"Mama Riley?" Rosie calls as Riley was about to turn off her light. "Yes rose?" She grabbed her hand clutching it tightly. "Did mommy want to leave us?" Riley looked at her trying to keep the tears away and swallow the lump in her throat.

"No my sweet little flower she didn't." Rosie taps her nose and smiles at Riley. "Mommy loves us from heaven still right?" Riley smiled wiping at her face before answering her. "Yes. Your mom loves you more than anything more than your uncle Auggie loves Ava."

Rosie gasps. "That's a lot." She giggled making Riley smile and kiss her on the head before walking out the room.

Lucas couldn't help smiling as he watched Charlie carefully watch the little puppies that Lucas helped deliver since the mom was howling in pain her owner couldn't understand. He made a check on his little notebook Lucas gave him before they started.

"Well doc how are the patients?" He asked kneeling next to him as he counted the puppies. Charlie smiled wiping his forehead and looked at him. "Doing good doc. I counted and they're all here." Lucas chuckled as he showed him his notebook and went back to counting them again.

He sees Mary the owner smiling at them and gets up ruffling Charlie's hair. "Trixie should rest and stay off her legs for awhile. Two three days should do it." He writes a prescription for her and turns back to Charlie.

"How old is he?" Mary asked as they watched Charlie talking to the mom telling her she would be okay. "He just turned five." Lucas tells her smiling at him. "It's adorable how your son wants to follow in your footsteps at such a young age."

Lucas froze not knowing what to say to her. He could have just said he was a friends kid but then she probably look at him with pity and he didn't want that. And telling someone he isn't my kid but I love his mom who isn't really his mom is even more complicated than that.

"Thank you." He grabbed his bag and turned back to Charlie. "Okay doc let's get going." Charlie grabs his notebook telling Mary all the puppies were there and drawing a smiley face on his notebook paper and gives it to her. "Make sure they get lots of rest and milk."

Lucas chuckled while Mary listened intently to him and gave him some cookie as his payment. Charlie ate them while Lucas drove them back home. "Does everyone pay you in cookies?" He asks munching on one. Lucas laughs taking one when Charlie offers.

"No sadly can't say they do." He tells him taking a bite. "Well they should. I would be happy with that." Charlie tells him with a mouth full of cookie. Lucas shook his head smiling at him in the mirror.

"Hey how about when we get home we grill some steaks and potatoes?" Charlie agreed trying to mimic Lucas by putting his small hand out the window letting the air flow through his fingers.

Riley tapped her pen against her lips as she scrolled through the house listing on her laptop but nothing looked promising. "Hey cotton candy face where are the little ones?" Zay asked walking in the kitchen looking around.

Riley smiled scribbling out something on the notepad next to her laptop. "Your baby cupids in training you mean?" She asked watching Zay's eyes widen as he sat at the table. "I have no clue what you're talking about?"

Riley nodded her head smiling at him. "Sure Zay. Rosie is sleeping and Charlie is with Lucas on a call." Riley looked back at her laptop but could feel Zay's eyes on her still smiling. "So what you looking at?" He asks grabbing her laptop. She sighs sitting back as he looks.

"Moving?" He asked typing in Texas house listings handing it back to her. "Yeah can't live with my uncle Eric forever. I want the twins to have a backyard to play in." She lifts her eyebrow when she sees what he looked up.

"Isaiah Hank really?" Zay chuckles shaking his head. "You know that's not my middle name and you have to admit you feel something or you wouldn't come out here every summer." Riley closed her laptop and looks at him.

"Zay I'm serious nothing is going to happen between Lucas and I. I didn't come here for him that's over with." They turn when they hear someone clear their throat. Zay lowered his head shaking it as they both turned and seen Lucas in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas parked the truck helping Charlie out and watched as he ran towards Cletus holding up his bag of cookies. Lucas chuckled closing the door and head inside only to stop in his tracks when he hears Riley and Zay's conversation.

He be lying if he said her words didn't hurt him. That they felt like someone took a knife and jammed it in his heart repeatedly while being punched in the stomach at the same time.

He cleared his throat seeing Zay give him that look again while Riley only glances his way not really showing any emotion to what he overheard. "I just came in to get some steaks. Charlie was going to help me grill."

He makes for the fridge grabbing them and heads out to the grill. "Dude she didn't mean it okay?" Zay tells him as he comes outside and watches him clench and unclench his hands. "Yes she did Zay. I lost her the moment I kissed Maya. I don't think I can redeem myself in her eyes."

He goes to punch the wall but stops short resting his head against it. Zay pats his back and leans on the wall. "Show her the house." Lucas looked at him and Zay smiles. "Why would I show her my house?" He asks going back to the grill.

Zay chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "Dude are you honestly going to tell me you didn't fix up that old dump for her, Noah?" Lucas shook his head trying to make sense of what he was talking about.

"Zay I built up that place for myself no one else." Zay pushed off the wall laughing. "So you wanted a big library like beast gave belle in beauty and the beast?" He nodded cleaning off the grill.

"You wanted the garden in the back and the room that looks like a perfect office for working on the next series in your books? Huh Noah?" Zay nudge him and Lucas shook his head. "Yeah I did and why do you keep calling me Noah?"

Zay shook his head narrowing his eyes at Lucas playing dumb. "Really Luke that's how you want to play this?" He leans against the grill as Lucas continues cleaning it. "You know who Noah is because that's you and Riley is Allie. You guys are this generations notebook."

Lucas shook his head at Zay as he clean the grill off. "Dude that's ridiculous we are not Noah and Allie. Besides both sides loved each other and war kind of separated them and her mom too." Zay smiled wide at Lucas who claimed he didn't know why he was calling him Noah.

"Dude listen to yourself that was then I'm talking about now." Lucas continues shaking his head at him. "What about now? I'm sure Noah wouldn't have kissed Allie's best friend and then start dating her?"

Zay nods and would have to explain it to him. "Dude I said you were this generation couple back then sure Noah wouldn't have done that but you did. And just like Noah don't give up without a fight." Lucas chuckled looking at the grill and then at Zay.

"Remind me to tell Vanessa no more romance book clubs it's changing you." Zay glared at him as Lucas starts laughing. "The books didn't change me." He puts his hand on Lucas shoulder making him look at him. "Love did." He walks back into the house leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

Riley sat on the front porch with her laptop and a cup of coffee refreshing her email for what felt like the thousandth time. She was waiting to hear back from her uncle Eric about what was happening and if they were going to take her to court. She hit refresh once more and seen a new email from him asking her to call him.

She closes her laptop and looks down at her shaking hands. She tried to tell herself if it was really bad news he would have put call admittedly but she closed her eyes and knew it was bad either way. She gets up walking to the barn to call so the twins wouldn't hear. She took a deep breath and sat on the bale of hay and called him.

Lucas walked on the porch stretching and sees Riley's laptop and a cold cup of coffee by the rocking chair. He looks around and doesn't see her till he hears what sounds like grunts mixed with crying from the barn.

He walks over and sees Riley wiping her eyes and beating up a bale of hay with a gardening hoe. "Riley! Riley!" Lucas shouts grabbing the hoe midswing and putting it down. He turns Riley to him and sees her hands are shaking and blistering from how she was holding the wooden handle.

"Here sit down." He tells her grabbing the first aid kit they kept in the barn for accidents. Riley sat down wiping at her face as Lucas sat next to her taking her hands in his and starts cleaning them. "Want to tell me why you're destroying the horses food?" He asks jokingly.

She doesn't respond just sit there while he cleans her hands not even moving when he wipes them with a alcohol wipe. He wraps them up and holds them feeling her hands still shaking underneath his. "Riley what's going on?" He asks pushing his luck and cupping her cheek.

She flinches and moves away shaking out her hands. He stands looking at her moving towards her. "Riley what is going on with you?" She shakes her head backing up from him. "Nothing I'm fine. Okay."

Lucas shook his head putting his hands on his hips. "The hell you are Riley I know something is wrong with you. So just tell me? You don't just beat up a bale of hay for no reason."

Riley looked at him like he lost his mind and scoffed. "You want to know what's wrong with me Lucas?" He nods his head waiting for an answer. "You. You are my problem." He watches as she clenched and unclench her hands that he could see were still noticeable shaking.

"Me? I'm the problem? All I'm trying to do is figure out what is wrong with you and help but you won't let me." Riley rubbed her head wishing this whole morning was a dream but standing there with Lucas in the barn proved to her it really was a nightmare.

"Maybe I don't want your help. Did you ever think of that? Maybe I don't need you to swoop in on your white horse and save me!" She shouts looking him in the eye. At the mention of the white horse Lucas thinks she was upset about what happened in the past still.

"White horse huh? Riley what will it take for you to forgive me for kissing Maya?" She looked at him with wide eyes and that confirmed it for him. "Unbelievable! You seriously think I'm upset with what happened years ago? Grow up Lucas I'm not stuck in the past."

"Then why are you here huh? Why come back to Texas or here to this ranch if you aren't stuck in the past?" He asks letting his anger get the best of him when he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't take it anymore.

Riley looked down shaking her head not believing what was coming out of Lucas mouth right now. "I come back here because it's my safe place and Pappy Joe has become like family to me." Lucas walked closer to her letting his anger take control of the argument.

"Well why hide it from me then huh? Why show up when I leave for the summer and not when I'm home? That has to mean something?" Riley scoffed looking up at him trying not to let her anger get the better of her unlike him.

"Lucas it's not about you what part of that don't you understand?" He backs up shaking his head at her. "Oh I understand perfectly." He tells her folding his arms across his chest. "Just like always you want to.." he starts to say but cut off by Riley's shouts of frustration.

The tears were streaming down her face and her anger at Lucas and what was happening start to bubble to the surface which she didn't want. "No you don't understand Lucas. You still think my whole world revolves around you and something that happened years ago." She wiped at her face seeing the anger in Lucas eyes soften a bit.

"I have other things in my life that I'm dealing with and it doesn't include you and your incessant need to make it about you." Lucas looked at her and felt his heart clench for her and wanted to apologize but his anger won in the end.

"Then why are you here huh? Why the hell are you here?" He shouts throwing his hands in the air. Riley looked at him with a look he's never seen before and he was sure she was going to hit him. "Your right. Why am I here?" She wiped her eyes and walked out the barn.

Lucas took a walk after that walking towards his house and then sat down on the hill overlooking the ranch. He laid back on the hill watching the clouds pass by. He started closing his eyes when he hears a door slam open and the sound of Zay's voice.

He sits up and sees Riley opening her trunk and putting suitcases in while Zay is trying to stop her. He gets up and practically runs down the hill towards them. "What's going on?" He asks breathing heavily and looking at them.

"Come on cotton candy face don't do this." Zay pleads ignoring Lucas who was watching everything. "Zay I've made up my mind so leave it alone." She tells him slamming her trunk and walking back in the house. The twins come out with their little suitcases holding Cletus hand.

Lucas walked over and kneel in front of them. "Hey Rosie posey, doc what's going on?" Usually when he talked to them they would start talking about everything and anything that had happen but they stood there not looking his way.

Riley comes out with Pappy Joe who the twins run to after hugging Cletus. He helps them get in their seats and says something to Riley before she gives him a small smile and hugs him getting in the car and leaving.

"Pappy Joe what's going on? Where are they going?" Lucas asked watching as Cletus and him get in the truck and leave. "What is going on?" Lucas asked out loud throwing his hands up as he watches the truck leave. "What's going on is that you're a dumbass." Zay tells him leaning on the porch.

Lucas glared at him walking up towards him. "You gonna leave too without an explanation?" Zay shook his head folding his arms across his chest. "No. As much as I want to someone has to be on your side and hopefully knock some sense into you."

He shook his head walking back into the house with Zay following him. "Zay what are you talking about why did Riley leave?" Zay looked at him like he had grown another head. "Dude you seriously don't know?" Lucas shook his head pouring himself some coffee. "Wow! Man either you have no clue what you say when you hulk out or you really lose your mind around Riley?"

He sat down at the table with Zay who he felt like wasn't making any sense to him. "Zay what the hell are you talking about?" Zay couldn't help laughing at the fact Lucas was going insane right in front of him. "You basically told Riley to leave doofus."

Lucas dropped his cup letting it fall on the floor. "What I didn't say that?" He shouts grabbing the broom and cleaning up the broken glass. "Lucas I've always suspected it but you just confirmed it for me right now." Zay tells him tapping the table. "Confirmed what?" Zay shook his head leaning back in his chair.

"That you may well in fact be stupid." Lucas gives him a look. "No I'm serious dude. Not for the simple fact you actually thought dating Maya back senior year was the smart choice after you told Riley you loved her and wouldn't do that but for the simple fact you don't see what you did wrong today."

Lucas goes to say something but Zay holds up his hand and continues. "Yeah I know you're going to say you did nothing wrong or you didn't even mean what you said but you said it. You made what was happening to Riley about yourself."

Zay didn't know to much but from what he overheard Riley telling Pappy Joe her life was spiraling and she didn't know if she could stop it. He knew why Riley was so adamant about not wanting to deal with Lucas. And he felt bad for even trying to get them back together.

"Zay what do you know?" Lucas asked seeing him getting caught up in his thoughts. He shakes his head and looks at him again. "Nothing. Look man I know I didn't help the situation by trying to push you two together but you have to own up to the mistakes you made." He looked at the clock on the wall and gets up.

"I got to go I promised Vanessa I FaceTime with her and Bianca. But think about what I said Luke." He pats his shoulder as he leaves. Lucas watched as he walked away and thought about the fight he got into with Riley shaking his head at how stupid he was for not seeing it and letting his anger take over.

He walks outside punching the wall and realizing that he may have just destroyed what ever there was between him and Riley for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley drives away from the ranch looking in her mirror at the twins who looked sad making her want to turn the car around. She felt like she was failing them and Elena all together and she couldn't take it. As much as the ranch meant to them to her she couldn't turn back.

 _It was four months after losing Elena and Riley was feeling more lost than ever. She had just loss her sister someone she loved and now she had two little pieces of her left and she wasn't sure she knew what she was doing._

 _She read all the books tried to remember things she had seen her own mom do when Auggie was born. But she still felt like she was failing and letting Elena down and not keeping her promise._

 _She wasn't sure how she ended up in Texas well that's a lie she was visiting with her aunt Morgan who lived out there before moving closer to her and Eric and trying to find inspiration._

 _What she wasn't sure of is how she ended up driving to Lucas place with the twins sitting in the back. It had been one and a half years since she seen or heard from him but she just needed someone to tell her she would be alright._

 _She pulls up not seeing his truck or even Pappy Joe and sighs resting her head against the steering wheel as she felt the tears coming. She starts to silently cry so not to wake the twins when she hears a tap on her window._

 _She wipes her eyes and looks up seeing Pappy Joe smiling at her. She smiles and opens her door checking to see if the twins were still asleep. "Sun star what on earth are you doing here?"_

 _She starts to tear up again and wraps her arms around him. "I don't know what to do Pappy Joe." He rubs her back letting her cry until he hears the twins start to wake in the backseat. He helps her take them out setting up the little bassinet they never tossed away and helping her put the twins in._

 _He watched as she watches them checking every second to see if they were okay. "Sun star they're fine come sit." He hands her a cup of tea. He waits while she sits there continually wiping at her eyes trying not to cry._

 _He hands her a box of tissues and waits while she blows her nose. "Riley are you alright?" She lowers her head shaking it and shuddering while dabbing at her eyes. "I'm sorry Pappy Joe I don't even know why I'm here." She tells him after finally telling him her story._

 _He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "You were looking for someone to tell you you would be alright and things would get better?" She lightly laughs at the fact that was what she wanted. "Were you hoping Lucas would be here to help you?" Riley lowered her head in shame._

 _She didn't know what she wanted maybe it was being sleep deprived and the loss of Elena that had her yearning for something familiar again. She gets up looking out the window and sighed. "I should go my aunt Morgan probably wondering where I ran off to."_

 _She starts grabbing her stuff when Pappy Joe walks up to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sun star I know things may seem bad right now and you feel lost. Like the world is trying to crush you but you push back." She smiles as he cups her cheeks. "You're a lot stronger then you know. Remember that."_

She didn't know it than but Pappy Joe's words stayed with her and became her mantra helping her through the days she thought she couldn't make it. He told her if she ever needed anything she could come visit with him. He fell in love with the twins that day too when Charlie smiled at him.

She was also glad she hadn't run into Lucas either she found out he was still in a on again off again relationship with Maya before it was off and she got together with Josh.

"Mama Riley are we leaving Pappy Joe?" Rosie asked from the backseat. Riley smiled at her telling her they were staying just going to spend the rest of the summer away from the ranch. She puts on a cd for them of their mom singing crazy songs she made up for them when she was pregnant.

Riley drove to a little two story house that she visit once before. Having an open invitation from its owner and from the looks of the balloons and streamers decided to go all out when she called him.

She shakes her head smiling as she pulls into the driveway seeing him stand up with his banner welcoming them. How he managed to get this done after their phone call this morning was beyond her. "Mama Riley who's that?" Charlie asked once they parked. She turned and looked at them smiling. "An old family friend."

"Riley Matthews it's been to long." She laughs as that's the first thing he tells her every time they see each other. "Hey Charlie." She hugs him before helping get the twins out. "Hey Rosie, Charlie two." He tells them handing them each five dollars and making them smile.

Ever since Charlie was introduced to them he would slip them five dollars and when Riley asked why he shrug and say why not. "Hey if you guys go inside I'm sure that ole ball and chain will have chocolate chip cookies for you."

The twins look at Riley and before she can answer they hear. "Charlie Gardner say that one more time and you will sleep outside." The twins run inside laughing and Riley grabs their suitcases putting them on the porch.

"So not that I don't enjoy seeing you but don't you usually stay at casa de Pappy Joe?" Riley smiled sitting on the porch with him. "Well there were complications." Charlie looks at her and she nods her head. "Wow. I thought he leaves for the summer?"

"Not this time." She stands walking over to the fence looking out at the open field. "Want me to go over and hit him from behind with a really big stick?" Charlie asked walking next to her. She looks at him weirdly and he smiles leaning on the fence looking back at the house.

"As nice and slightly weird as that sounds Zay is over there so I'm sure you probably be the one hit with the stick." He fakes like she wounded him and she laughs looking back at the field. "Have you guys talked with each other?"

Riley glances at him and shakes her head. "That's why we're here. I had got a call from Eric and was upset and Lucas came in and we fought. And a part of me even after all these years wanted to just tell him everything but I couldn't."

Charlie watched as she rubbed her head he knew why she was holding back. He had been there when Lucas and her got together and when she seen Maya and him together. But he knew she was holding back because of what was happening and things with her and Lucas were always going to be unresolved.

"Maybe it's a sign." He tells her leaning on the fence and looking at her. She looks at him weirdly making him laugh.

"I know me Charlie Gardner defending Lucas Friar." He shivers making Riley laugh as she turns and looks at him. "I can't think about all that right now. Have you heard from your lawyer friend?" There was a very short list of people who really knew what was going on in her life and Charlie was one of them.

"He said your mom is one of the lawyers taking the case." Riley leaned her head against the fence feeling her breathing getting erratic. Charlie rubs her back already knowing the signs when she having a panic attack. "It's okay Riley just breath. Do you need water?"

She shook her head leaning her hands on the fence and lowering her head. She repeated that dorky rhyme again closing her eyes tightly trying to block everything out. "Are you okay do you need water or want me to call an ambulance?"

She shook her head wiping her eyes as she stood leaning against the fence again. "Isn't that a conflict of interest? I mean can she do that?" Charlie looked at her and she knew the answer. Of course she could her mom was a shark and if you try to go toe to toe with one you will end up losing something or everything.

Riley sighed listening to the twins laughing inside. They were her life and she would be damn if her mom or this guy with his crazy claims were going to come in and take them from her without one hell of a fight.

"Can your friend find out what proof this guy has? Because Eric's lawyers tried but since Topanga is on the case they aren't sharing until the trial." Charlie nodded and they walked back to the house.

"Wait when you said cookies you meant store bought right?" Charlie starts laughing and the front door opens. "I'll have you know Riley I've learned to bake and I'm quite good." Riley smiles walking up to a very pregnant Missy Bradford giving her a hug.

It use to feel strange hugging her but now it was like second nature to her. It was strange to even see her married to Charlie but apparently they found each other in college and haven't been apart since.

They head inside and even though they were still in Texas Riley could see that the twins missed being around Pappy Joe and most importantly Lucas. It broke her heart and she didn't know what to say or do without going back. But she couldn't what was going on took top priority even though it pained her.

After lunch when Charlie and Missy took the kids to get ice cream Riley sat on the porch with her laptop open playing music. Looking for a sign telling her she knew what she was doing. She looked up at the sky watching the clouds pass when Pat Benatar "love is a battlefield" came on making her smile.

"Okay Elena I hear you." Riley laughed looking at the cloud that seem to be staring back at her.

 _It was two months into their freshman year and Elena and riley were in the midst of one of their Saturday night movie roulette in their dorm room. They were talking on the couch while thirteen going on thirty played in the background._

 _"So I say we skip the dart and watch p.s I love you." Elena tells her as they eat licorice that they stole from the girls that lived in the dorm next to them when they were bullying another girl named Tammy about not having any makeup in the bathroom._

 _They stood up to those girls telling them real beauty is on the inside and Tammy was beautiful inside and out. Something they weren't. Their revenge was the candy and Tammy for hers when she got asked out by the hottest guy over them._

 _Riley gives her a look biting a piece of licorice. "No we have rules remember?" Elena groan giving Riley her puppy dog eyes. "Please. Por favor mi amiga? You know I love Gerard Butler you know_ mi corazón _only beats for him." Riley shakes her head laughing as Elena held her heart laying across Riley's lap dramatically._

 _"Hey I can't bend the rules for you when my heart beats for Chris Evans but I didn't complain when we didn't watch civil war after the avengers." Elena narrows her eyes at her and stood grabbing a licorice._

 _"Well then I hope he appreciate you fighting in his honor hummingbird of New York." She flicks her candy in the air like a sword. Riley grabs a licorice and stands doing the same. "The same to you butterfly of Texas."_

 _They flick their candies at each other making crazy sword noises that if you passed their room sounded like a bad imitation of Bruce lee. "Hold the battle our part!" Elena shouts turning up the tv when Jennifer Gardner was singing love is a battlefield with the girls at the slumber party._

 _Riley and Elena danced and laughed singing at the top of their lungs without a care in the world._

That's was one of the things Riley loved about Elena. If Riley wasn't in the mood to go out and party Elena never pushed her like she was sure Maya would have done. Sure they went out to parties but the most fun they had was sitting in their dorm dancing and laughing together.

Riley knew what her next move was going to be and gets up grabbing her phone and makes a call. "Hey it's me. Can we talk?" After dinner Riley looks for the twins and finds them in their new beds just laying there. She smiles and knock on the door.

"You two must hate me don't you?" She asked sitting on Rosie bed looking at them. The twins share a look and Rosie speaks first. "We miss Pappy Joe and chief." Riley nods figuring they did.

"What if I told you you guys could spend time with them?" They both gasps sitting up and Charlie sits with Rosie. "Can we move back mama Riley?" They asks together. She cup both their cheeks shaking her head.

"Its not that I don't want to it's just some things need to be sorted first. Okay?" They nod and give her a hug before laying back down going to sleep. Riley looks out the window towards the sky and sighs.

"Wish me luck butterfly."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas sat on the porch waiting and watching hoping Pappy Joe convinced Riley to come back with the twins. He waits ignoring Zay when he tells him to come inside when it starts to get dark and Pappy Joe had yet to come back with Cletus. Lucas sighs getting up when he sees it's almost midnight.

He was about to head inside when he sees the truck pull up. He waits as Cletus gets out and pats his shoulder as he passes by him. He looks and sees Pappy Joe head for the barn sighing and heads over towards him. He steps in standing by the doorway as Pappy Joe rakes up the hay Riley had beat up earlier.

"Im guessing you're mad at me huh?" Lucas asks him stepping in the barn more. Pappy Joe doesn't say anything just continues to clean. Lucas lowered his head and starts to walk out when he stops him. "I'm not angry more disappointed than anything else."

Lucas turns around and looks at him letting his anger from earlier come back. "Well I'm disappointed too. What right did she have telling you to not tell me she came to visit huh?" He looks at him weirdly and starts laughing sitting on the bale of hay. "Sometimes I forget you use to have such an anger problem and that you use to let it define you."

Lucas goes to argue but he stops him. "She didn't tell me not to tell you she comes down here. I decided that I wasn't going to tell you." Lucas looked at him with wide eyes not believing his own grandpa kept this big secret from him. "Why?" He asks.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how your dad got his name?" Lucas shook his head always thinking it was an usual name but was probably a family name. "George Leroy Wilson. He was a great man who took me and your grandma in when our parents kicked us out."

Lucas looked in shock as he told him the story. Pappy Joe and his wife got married right out of high school and got pregnant two months into the marriage. Something neither parents were happy with since they got married so young and she was supposed to go to college.

"George Wilson was a friend of your grandmother's dad. Sure we both have met him before and your grandmother would visit with him. He enjoyed a homemade apple pie which we both know was your grandmother specialty."

He looked over at Lucas and kept going hoping he understood what he was trying to say. "He was still a stranger that would eventually become family when we didn't have any at the time." He dabs at his eyes looking up at the ceiling before continuing.

"Well one day with nobody to turn to I went to him telling him our story. He didn't hesitate to take us in and find me work and help your grandmother with college and the baby. The day Riley came I seen the same look in her eyes I had. I knew what it meant to feel like nobody was on your side."

He gets up walking to the barn door and looks at Lucas as he passes. Lucas stayed in the barn just looking around and thinking about Pappy Joe's story. He smiled to himself thinking about his grandma and and Riley and went inside.

He woke the next morning feeling someone poking at his cheeks and quiet little giggles. He open one eye and seen Charlie and Rosie covering their mouths as they continue to giggle. "Morning chief." Rosie and Charlie say together smiling from ear to ear.

He chuckles sitting up in bed and they jump on it and hug him. It had barely been twenty four hours and he missed them more than he thought he would. "What are you two doing here?" He asked tickling them.

"Mama Riley said we could come and visit. Cause we missed you." Lucas smiled and it warmed his heart. He looked at the door hoping he see Riley come in looking for them. "Mama Riley isn't here." Charlie tells him. He sighed and smiled looking back at the twins.

"Well since you two are here I think that calls for a special breakfast." He stands and the twins getting down off the bed bouncing. "Pancake flips!" They yell throwing their hands in the air with Lucas. Zay comes running in holding his slipper in his hand.

"Zay I don't think a slipper can do much damage to anyone?" Lucas tells him laughing along with the twins as he slips on his own. He glares at him and walks back to his room leaving Lucas and the twins laughing still.

"So who is ready for pancake flips?" Lucas shouts as he ties on his apron. The twins hold up their hands and Lucas goes to starts on them. They make their way to the kitchen and see Pappy Joe talking to Riley before she drives away.

He sighs and looks down at Rosie who was smiling at him and then started laughing when Charlie tried grabbing the flour and it spilled on his head. Lucas chuckled and helped Charlie dust himself off and found some of his old clothes and he got changed.

"Chief?" Rosie asked with a mouthful of pancake. He looks at her and smiles wiping the syrup from her nose. She looked around and gestures for him to come closer and whispers "Can we go to the secret garden today?" He looks around and nods his head and asked what about Charlie.

Rosie looks at him and tilts her head tapping her nose. She looks back at Lucas and nods her head giving him a thumbs up. "We can even have a tea party and play inside there." He whispers making her bounce.

Riley paced along the porch chewing her lip and furrowing her eyebrows and making Missy nauseous. "Riley sit down Charlie said he would call if he heard anything." Riley looks at her and sits on the porch steps looking out at the road.

She tapped her hands on her knees and sees a car pulling up to the house. She stands helping Missy up as they wait to see who it is. She smiles when she sees it's her aunt Morgan and runs down the steps hugging her as she opens the door.

"I take it you're glad to see me then huh?" Morgan laughs as Riley nods her head yes. "Where are the twins?" She asks and looks at Riley when she tenses up. "Riley where are they?" Riley watched as Morgan sat silent after she told her she let the twins go spend time with Lucas at the ranch.

Morgan looked at her niece and grabbed her hand. "Riley be honest do you come out here to visit so you can be with Lucas?" She looks at her shaking her head and slipping her hand from here. "No. You know exactly why I come out here Morgan."

Riley sighed and laid down on the porch floor wiping the tears that were threatening to spill. Morgan lays next to her grabbing her hand and staring at the ceiling with her. "I'm sorry Riley. I know why you come down here and not just for the twins." Riley closed her eyes and squeezed her aunt's hand.

"Well well well. I leave for a minute and find two gorgeous ladies waiting for me on the porch." Riley shakes her head and smiles opening her eyes and looking up at Charlie. "Charlie Gardner keep it up and you'll be sleeping on that porch!" Missy shouts from the kitchen window.

"So did your friend find out anything?" Riley asked sitting up. He stops smiling at nods his head as he sits on the porch steps loosening his tie. "Find out what?" Morgan asks looking between Riley and Charlie. "He found out what information they've been keeping a secret until the trial." Riley tells her trying to control her breathing.

Morgan sits next to Riley holding her hand afraid Riley might float away if she didn't. "Tell me Charlie please?" Riley asks in almost a whisper from the lump forming in her throat. He sighs looking at Morgan who looks at Riley before nodding her head.

"His name is Harvey West. Apparently he used to know Elena when they were in foster care with each other and I guess use to date from time to time?" Charlie asked looking at Riley as she processed everything. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Riley asked not understanding.

"He has a letter from Elena telling him that he's the twins dad." Riley stood up shaking her head. "No. No. I know who are the twins dad and he isn't it!" Morgan and Charlie share a look and stand in front of her. "Riley he has a letter." Morgan starts to say but Riley shakes her head.

"No! I was there I sat with her when she told the guy. I was there. There must be some mistake." She sniffs trying to keep the tears away. "He needs to take a DNA test why haven't they made him take one?" Charlie rubs his arm and looks at her knowing they both knew why.

"When you have the best shark of a lawyer in New York a letter is all you need isn't it?" Riley starts to cry and Morgan wraps her in her arms rubbing her back. "I have to get out of here." Morgan was about to protest but she sees the look on her face and knew she needed this. "Go. Take my car and I'll get the kids if you aren't back by dinner."

Riley nods giving her a quick hug and thanking Charlie who kept apologizing to her. She gets in the car and drives to the one place she could never find the courage to go to. She parks the car and picks some flowers walking towards her grave smiling when she sees the tiny butterflies on it.

"Hey it's me." Riley says running her hand over the butterfly etching on her headstone. "Probably wondering after four years why I hadn't come to visit when we're here huh?" At that moment a strong gust of wind hits blowing her hair in her face. "Okay don't get carried away you know it's hard for me to come here."

She smiles as she sits leaning against the grave picking away the leaves that laid on top and set the new flowers she brought on top. "I need some answers Len. I thought Max was the twins dad?" She sits up looking at the headstone letting the tears fall.

"Please just.." she sighs resting her head on the cold stone closing her eyes. "Tell me please?"

 _Riley stands outside the bathroom chewing her lip as she waited for Elena. "Have you peed yet?" She asked knocking on the door again. "No." Riley knocked again asking her why. "Because you keep knocking and scaring the pee away."_

 _Riley shook her head knowing Elena was smiling on the other side of the door. "Funny Len you want me to sing?" Elena didn't respond she just started singing the theme song to Laverne and Shirley as Riley sat against the door singing along with her._

 _"Ow!" Riley shouts when Elena opens the door and she falls back on the bathroom floor. "So plus or minus?" Riley asked sitting up as Elena sits on the floor next to her. "Neither." Elena tells her showing her the timer on her phone._

 _"Whatever happens I'm here for you okay? We will figure this out together." Riley tells her grabbing her hand. She smiles resting her head on her shoulder as the timer on her phone goes off. They share a look and get up walking to the sink._

 _"I can't look can you look for me?" Elena asks her feeling the tears pooling in her eyes. Riley clutches her hand and looks at the stick reading the box to make sure she had it right. She looks at the box and the stick and then at Elena._

 _"It's positive." Elena sits down in the tub and starts to cry. "Hey it's okay I'm here." Riley tells her sitting down in the tub with her. "You know who the father is right?" Elena looked up at her narrowing her eyes._

 _"Are you calling me slutty?" She asked wiping her face and hitting her legs. Riley smiled and hitting her back. "Yeah I am." Elena starts to cry more and Riley hugs her. "I'm sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood." Elena looks up and smiles at her._

 _"You're such a jerk! I was feeling bad over here." Riley tells her hitting her with a loofah. "I know who the father is Riley. Remember that guy Max with the outdated Justin Bieber haircut?" Riley laughed and thought about it before nodding her head._

 _"I guess I need to talk to him huh?" Elena tells her as they both stretch out their legs over the tub. "Yeah you do but I'll be right there with you." Riley tells her as they start to get up but Elena pulls on the shower knob soaking them both._

"I remember we both went and talked to him the week after the doctor confirmed it. I thought you said he was!" Riley shouts feeling herself getting angry. "Elena please I just need to know am I going to lose the twins? Am I going to lose the last piece of you I have left?"


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas had just finished printing out the last picture of the twins. Since he started traveling for work he bought a camera to capture every city or state he was in. Although he wasn't an experienced photographer he still took them.

So when they went to the secret garden he decided to take his camera and a box of old clothes they had to play dress up with. He snap picture after picture of them having tea and all the little adventures they made up.

He had the pictures all together in a box when he sees Riley's car pull up. He was about to get up when he spots who got out the car. Morgan Matthews. One time friend of Lucas now and probably the president of the I hate Lucas Friar club.

He makes his way to the porch and holds his finger to his mouth. She stops giving him a look when he points in the window. Morgan looked in the window and seen the twins asleep on the couch together.

"Why are they dressed like that?" She asked since Rosie had on a little dress but with an eye patch and Charlie looked like pirate king. He chuckles and holds up one finger as he goes and gets the box of pictures.

He brings it out and sees Morgan sitting in a rocking chair rubbing her head. He sets the box down and sits in the other chair. "You okay?" He asks hesitantly placing his hand on her arm. She looks at his hand and shakes him off standing up.

"Im fine. Are you doing all this so Riley will come back to you? Because if it is I suggest you knock it off right now those kids in there mean more to her then anything in the world." She whisper shouts at him letting her anger from finding out the court date was moved up to next week.

Lucas shakes his head getting up and looking at the twins asleep on the couch. "Look I'm tired of having to prove to everyone that my intentions with the twins is anything but love. I adore those two and it has nothing to do with what I feel for Riley."

Morgan looks at him with wide eyes as she takes a step back. "Sorry." Lucas tells her rubbing her neck. "No I owe you the apology. A lot is happening right now and I took my anger for that out on you." She picks up the box and looks back at the twins.

"I'll make sure Riley gets these." Gesturing at the box before heading back to the car with Lucas following her. "What about the twins aren't you taking them?" She opens the backseat pulling out a bag with a change of clothes for them and blankets.

"Riley thought they might like to spend the night here." Morgan tells him handing him the bag. He grabs it and looks at her as she drives away he heads back inside and carries the twins to their beds.

He wondered why Riley had changed her mind and what was going on with her. But he was starting to wonder if it was his place to know anything.

Riley shook her leg as she downed her fourth cup of coffee reaching for the pot when someone grabs her cup. "You've had enough niche." She smiles and rest her head on the table as her uncle Eric who showed up early in the morning with his lawyer.

"Hey." Riley looks up and Eric grabs her hand from across the table. "Things will work out just have some hope." She smiled but she didn't know if she could since the trial was moved up so quickly.

Eric seeing the look on her face decides to change the subject. "How's the studying going?" Riley smiles sitting up and grabbing her laptop showing him. "Niche this is amazing. I'm proud of you." She let out a little laugh turning the laptop back to her.

Riley was proud of herself too. She had conquered the literary world and now she was ready to move on to the next thing. Going back to school and getting her degree for education. She figured with the twins going to school soon she should too.

Eric smiled as he poured himself some coffee and opens the box Morgan had brought the night before. "So." He tells her sitting at the table looking at the pictures. "What's going on between you and Romeo? Starting something up again?" Riley looked at him over her laptop shaking her head.

"No. We aren't." Riley grabs his coffee and sips it. She sees him looking at her and she smiles. "We aren't I can promise you that. Nothing is going to happen there." He leans forward nodding his head. "Okay if nothing happens with him what about meeting someone else?"

Rikey sighs closing her laptop and folding her hands over it. "Uncle Eric I don't need a man in my life to make me happy." Her phone starts ringing and she gets up to answer it. "I'm perfectly fine without a man." She kisses his head and goes to the living room to answer it.

Riley stood outside holding her shoe and crying while she beat up the fence with her uncle and Missy watching her. "What's going on? How long has she been doing that?" Morgan asked coming out the house.

Eric explained to her that Riley got a call stating that since the trial was the next week that Topanga was trying to get the judge to grant Harvey temporary custody of the twins since technically they were his kids.

Morgab balled up her fist and marched back into the house with Eric following knowing exactly what she was going to do. "Morgan don't do this it won't help Riley's case." She held up her finger as she dialed a number.

"Don't even start with me Joshua Gabriel Matthews give me the address of where they're staying right now!" Eric only ever seen his little sister this angry twice in his life and thankfully he was never on the receiving end.

She writes down the number grabbing her keys and heads out the door with Eric following telling Missy they would be back and keep an eye on Riley for him.

Morgan pressed on the gas clenching the steering wheel in her hand as Eric sat in the front gripping the dashboard. "You know if I wasn't already so pissed off I would find this amusing." She glances at Eric with a small smile which he returned knowing what she was talking about.

She parked the car and before she could get out he spoke. "Dad was scared for his life. And not just because you were going to get your license but the fact you were growing up." Morgan looked at him wiping her eyes smiling. "That's not fair you can't play the dad card on me."

Eric chuckles and gives her a tissue. They had lost him a couple of years ago but it still was like an open wound to her. She sighs resting her head on the steering wheel when she sees Topanga outside on her phone yelling.

She was going to get out when she seen her go back in when Eric's phone rung. Before he could say hello Missy shouted into his ear. "He denied it! Aah!" She started crying and laughing altogether confusing Morgan and Eric who had put her on speaker. "Missy slow down what's happening?"

Missy took a breath and squealed once again. "The judge denied Topanga request to take the twins." She squealed again and Eric and Morgan looked at each other and hugged. "I guess there are people out there who aren't afraid of Topanga Matthews."

"I guess so." Eric laughed as Morgan started the car. "Where's Riley does she know?" Missy sniffed and said she did and went to lay down since she was exhausted from the stress of almost losing the twins. "Okay let her sleep we'll get the kids and Eric can make his famous tacos."

"Oh yum I have all the ingredients too. See ya in a bit." They laugh as Eric hangs up his phone and they drive to the ranch. Eric looks at her when she pulls up but doesn't go all the way to the house. "You aren't about to make us walk to get them right?" He said jokingly.

She shook her head looking at him and gestures to the house. "What are we going to do about that?" He looks between her and the house shaking his head. "Do about what?" She groans and turns his head back to the house where Lucas and the twins were attempting to rope Cletus.

"Morgan whatever happens is her choice. We can't make it for her. We stand behind her like we've had been." She narrows her eyes and smiles at him before hitting him . "Ow!" He shouts rubbing his arm. "I hate that you're right. I just..." she looks at the twins who were smiling and laughing along with Lucas.

"I just don't want them or Riley to be disappointed if something does happen and he breaks her heart." Eric smiles putting his hand on hers. "Riley is a smart girl who knows how to protect herself." Morgan looks at the twins and drives up to the house.

"Uncle Eric!" Rosie and Charlie yelled together running towards him when he gets out the car. "How are my favorite munchkins from oz?" He asks tickling them before he hugged them. "Hey what about me?" Morgan laughs bending down as they run to her.

"Is mama Riley with you we drew her pictures?" The twins asked together as they walked with Morgan back to the house.

Lucas smiled as he watched them go and turned back to Eric who was watching him. He wasn't exactly scared of Eric as he was a bit unsure of him. He heard the stories how everyone saw him as a goofball but Riley always said he was born to do great things. Which he eventually did.

He gulped rubbing his neck as Eric walked towards him. "Hey Eric or should I call you Mr. Matthews?" He asked jokingly. Eric folded his arms across his chest and then smiled when he seen Pappy Joe come out the house.

"Pappy Joe!" Eric cheered as he went over and hugged him. Eric was always fond of him and saw him as a second Mr. Feeny. "How ya been Eric?" Pappy Joe asked as they pulled apart. "I'm good just trying to keep my head above the water."

He nodded and Eric looked over at Lucas. "Think I can borrow your grandson for a second to talk?" Pappy Joe smiled gestures at him as Lucas looked scared. They started walking and Eric had yet to say anything to him and was just looking around the place.

Lucas looked at him rubbing his neck and took a deep breath. "Look I know what you want to asks since it's been the only question anyone has asked me." Eric looked at him with a smile. "I'm not using the twins to get back with Riley. Since they've been here I've grown very fond of them."

Eric chuckles as he pats him on the back. "I wasn't going to ask that question but I'm glad to see your intentions are good." They stop at the barn looking at the horses. "So which one is Fiona and shrek?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

Lucas smiled pointing at the two small ponies in the last stall. A couple of days before his fight with Riley one of the horses was giving birth and since Charlie was Lucas little helper he stood by and assisted him. In being so brave and calm Lucas let him name them and since there were two Charlie asked Rosie for help.

"So you going to tell me I don't deserve Riley or that I don't really love her?" Lucas asked after a few minutes of watching the horses. Eric looked at him and then looked back at the horse he was near and petted him.

"Doesn't really matter what I think. The only opinion is Riley's and not to be mean but anything regarding you is not high on her priority list right now." Lucas chuckled leaning against the wall. "Thanks." Eric looked at him confused and Lucas smiled.

"It just since I found out Riley comes down here and Pappy Joe already threatens to kick my ass but it's nice to hear someone actually tell me the truth in a nice way." Eric still wasn't following so Lucas elaborates.

"I just mean even with all the stupid stuff I did back then Riley was always in my heart and I love her to the best of my ability but I know sometimes that's not enough and I always thought one day we find each other again and since she's been back I've made everything about us and not her and what she is dealing with."

Eric looks at him and chuckles as they walk out the barn. "You're a piece of work Romeo." Lucas smiled at the old nickname from when Riley and him did that play in middle school and high school.

They start walking and Eric sees the twins and Morgan heading for the car when he stops Lucas. "I know you don't know what's going on with Riley and I'm sure she wanted it that way but.." he looks him in the eye and says.

"I need to know when the twins are here you will guard them with your life. Protect them like your own. You understand?"

Lucas nods his head looking over at the twins who were waving at them. "I understand."


	13. Not a chapter

Sorry upload to wrong one. Meant for my one shots


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas wiped his brow as he put the finishing touches on the book shelf he had just built. He was trying to keep busy and not think about what Eric had told him a couple of days before. It was weird and completely out of character for him to say something so cryptic like that.

It took all of Lucas energy not to go to Pappy Joe and demand to know what was going on. He kept himself busy by fixing up his house. He got in his truck heading to the paint store when he sees Mr. And Mrs Matthews heading into a book store.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel debating with himself if he should go inside or not. He found out from Zay before he left that they didn't really have a relationship with Riley anymore and he wondered if they were there to make amends.

He decides to get out and go say hello it had been awhile since he had seen his old history teacher and Mrs. Matthews. He goes in and looks for them in the aisle and spots them in the back. He heads over about to say something when he hears Cory.

"Topanga how much do you even know about this guy? Huh?" He asks as she looks at him before turning back to the books. "Cory he's their father and he has a right to know his children." Lucas watched as Cory rubbed his head and looked tired.

"Topanga your a lawyer shouldn't you be wondering why he is choosing now to take custody of kids he apparently knew about since they were born?" Topanga scoffed and continued looking at the books ignoring him.

Lucas didn't have to wonder who they were talking about. He knew from the look on Mr. Matthews face he was worried for his daughter. "This isn't going to get her back you know. This is just going to push her farther away from us then she already is."

Topanga stops for a moment and then goes back to what she was doing. "She chose to distance herself from us Cory I can't apologize for that." Cory shook his head trying to understand his wife. "Yes you can. We both need to. Her distancing herself started way before Elena died and you know it."

He walks away from her and Lucas follows him. He sees him go towards a coffee shop. Lucas seen him ordering a coffee and goes inside. He looks over at the counter not seeing him anymore until he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

"Mr. Friar it's a good thing you're a vet because you would be a terrible spy." Lucas chuckles as he gestures to a table by the window. Cory slides a coffee over to him. "Hope black is okay? I didn't know how you took it."

"Blacks fine thank you." Lucas looks at the cup before taking a sip as Cory looks around taking in the place. He smiles as he sees Lucas tapping his fingers on the table and could feel the vibration from his shaking legs.

"So how is my little girl doing?" Cory finally asks swallowing the lump in his throat. Lucas smiles rubbing his neck. "Last I seen her she wasn't doing to good. She actually beat the hell out of a bale of hay." Cory looks down into his coffee knowing Topanga and him were reason why.

"Sorry." Lucas tells him as he watches him stare at anything but him. Cory finally looks at him confused. "What did you mean the last time you saw her? Doesn't she stay on the ranch with your Pappy Joe?" Lucas rubbed his neck and nervously chuckles.

"Yeah well I may have had a hand in her leaving and staying somewhere else." Cory looks at him and begins to laugh confusing him. "You made her situation about yourself didn't you Mr. Friar?" Lucas turned red knowing he was right about that. "How did you know?" Lucas asked.

Cory just smiled leaning back in his seat. "Because I've watched you grow up Lucas. I watched you and my daughter go through the hey hi faze then talking being your favorite thing followed by falling in love and the heartbreak." It was Lucas turn to look away.

"I didn't mean to be harsh Lucas. I'm sorry." Cory tells him as he sees Lucas scratching hard at his cup and if he kept it up the coffee would spill out. Lucas sighed looking at him again seeing the same look he had in his eyes when it came to Riley.

They sat in silence after that with Cory declining Topanga calls eventually turning his phone off altogether. Lucas looked at him and and chewed his lip he wanted to asks what that was all about but wasn't sure he should. He took a deep breath and was about to say something when he hears Cory laugh.

"It's weird for you as it is for me isn't it?" Lucas nervously chuckles nodding his head. "Yeah in more ways than one." They begin to laugh and Lucas phone goes off. He pulls it out his pocket seeing it was his Pappy Joe. He answers it and nods telling Cory he had to go.

"Well it was good to see you Mr. Friar." Lucas shook his hand smiling. "You too Mr. Matthews or have we reach the point where I can call you Cory?" He looked at him smiling and said no making Lucas lightly laugh.

Lucas makes for the door but turns back seeing him sit back down looking out the window. "If you're trying to reach Riley you should call your brother Eric. He's in town and would know where she is staying. Morgan is too but figured you might have more help with him."

Cory thanked Lucas as he walks out the coffee shop. He turns his phone back on ignoring the missed calls from Topanga and calls up Eric.

Riley smiled as she put the pictures Lucas took in a photo album. Laughing at the ones of the twins pushing Zay into the lake. Riley looks up from her pictures when she hears Morgan and Eric arguing. She checks on the twins seeing them playing cards with Charlie and Missy in the backyard.

"What's going on?" Riley asked as her aunt and uncle glare at each other. "Well I got a ..." Eric starts to say but Morgan interrupts him. "Don't Eric!" Riley looks between the two when the twins come running in.

"Mama Riley can we go to Pappy Joe's for dinner. It's Sunday which means?" She smiles as they begin to bounce. "Go ahead." She tells them with a laugh. They look at each other and throw their hands in the air. "Meatloaf!"

She tells them get on their coats and they would go over for dinner. She didn't have to call Pappy Joe since she had already let him know she was coming. She grabs her bag and keys and looks at Eric and Morgan who were still glaring at each other with folded arms.

"We are ready mama Riley!" The twins shout together. She looks at them telling them to say bye to Charlie and Missy. "Look I don't know what is going on and I'm kind of afraid to asks what has two people who only ever fought over whether Ross and Rachel were actually on a break."

Eric and Morgan both crack a smile but continue glaring at each other. Riley puts her jacket on heading for the door. "Look I'll make you a deal for the next couple of days no talks about the trial just happy things okay?"

They both sigh but agree with her making her smile and hug them both before she makes her way to the door. She was halfway out when Eric shouts out to her. "Your dad wants to see you." Riley turns around looking at them and watches Morgan punch him.

"What? Technically it doesn't have to do with the trial." Eric tells her rubbing his arm. Morgan goes to punch him again when Riley stops her. "Did he say why?" Riley asked looking at the twins with their hands on Missy belly and smiling. Last time she seen her dad it didn't go that well for her.

"You don't have to talk to him you know." Morgan tells her when she sees her chewing her lip. She was sure Topanga set the whole thing up and wanted to ambush Riley by going through Cory. Riley shakes her head and smiles at her aunt and uncle.

"I'm going to be late for dinner and if we don't go now Cletus will eat all the cornbread muffins." She says jokingly calling out to the twins. Morgan glares at Eric again before punching him walking to the kitchen.

Riley pulls up to the ranch letting the kids out and telling them she needed a minute. She lays on the hood of her car staring up at the sky as it turns a pinkish orange with the setting sun. She wondered why her dad was seeking her out now so close to the impending trial.

Just like Morgan she had the same thought that it was her mom's doing and trying to ambush her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone come out sitting on the car next to her until she smelt cornbread.

She looked over and gasps feeling the tears pool her eyes. She sits up pulling him with her hugging him and dropping the muffin in the process. "You know if Pappy Joe hadn't made a buttload of those I would be so mad."

Riley giggles as she hugs him tighter making him groan. "What are you doing here tell me you didn't cut your road trip short for me?" Riley asked pulling back and looking at Auggie. He smiles and Riley shakes her head hitting him.

"Hey I wasn't going to let you face mom and dad alone." He tells her grabbing her hand. She smiles as her tears fall pulling him back in for a hug. "Best brother ever!" She whispers as she wipes her eyes.

They stay outside for a minute with her asking where was his car which he points out was next to hers. She chuckles realizing she was so out of it she didn't see it. Auggie asked why but she told him she tell him after dinner as they go inside seeing Ava with the twins on her legs.

She hugs Riley and they sit down to eat with Riley noticing Lucas wasn't there. Pappy Joe tells her he was on a vet run. She knew Zay was gone too back to New York they talked before he left telling her to visit more.

After dinner with Ava and the twins playing charades with Pappy Joe Riley and Auggie sit on the front porch. Riley tells Auggie what had happened between her and Lucas when he noticed the way Lucas grabbed some food when he came back and went to his room.

She also mentioned the twins being almost taken which pissed Auggie off.

"So is that what has you still distracted?" Auggie asked as they rotated to the hood of her car looking up at the stars. "No." She bit her lip debating if she should tell him. "Let me guess Cory and Topanga?" Riley turned her head looking at him and smiled.

He reach for her hand and squeezes it. "Eric said dad wants to see me." She let's out a sigh and sits up. "You going to talk to him?" Auggie asked sitting up with her. She pulls her legs up and rest her head on them shrugging. "I want to but..."

Auggie cuts her off voicing her concerns. "You feel like it's a setup like everytime he asked to meet you?" Riley nodded wiping her eyes Auggie puts his arm around her. "So when's the trial?" Auggie asked feeling Riley tense up.

"Auggie I don't want you to go." Riley tells him sniffing. Auggie looked at her weirdly then started laughing. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret that I think you should know."

She looks at him and Auggie smiles then gives her a serious face. "You big sister are not the boss of me. I'm an adult now and even though I know you can slay the dragons and save yourself I still want to be there when you do."

Riley playfully pushes him laughing as he pulls her back in for another hug. "Thanks bro." She jokingly says making him chuckle. "Anytime big sis." Auggie looked up at that moment and seen Lucas walking away from the window.

That Tuesday Riley woke feeling like she was going to need a shot of something alcoholic to get her through seeing her parents and the guy trying to take her kids. She dressed in her what Elena would call business casual but with the right shoe could be more causal than business.

"Niche you ready?" Eric asked knocking on her door. Riley looked at her sleeping twins kissing their heads before opening the door seeing Morgan and Eric waiting with open arms. She smiles and shakes her head trying not to cry.

"No tears. I want to go in and get this going so I can come back to my kids." They smile at her and watch her grab her purse talking with Missy. They exchanged a look with each other and knew Riley was putting on the bravest face she ever has.

"Okay so Charlie will drop the twins at the ranch and then meet you guys over there." Missy tells her handing her a ziploc of brownies. Riley hugs her thanking her for the brownies. "Thank you for being my best friend miss." Riley whispers before she walks out the door.

Missy tears up waddling towards the bathroom not letting anyone see her cry. Riley wanted no tears and she was going to keep that promise.

Riley stood outside the courtroom clenching and unclenching her hands. She knows she was putting on a brave face with everyone but now that she was here she was nervous. She starts stepping back when she feels someone take her hand and give it a squeeze.

She looks up and smiles seeing Auggie in a suit next to her. "Let's go slay some dragons." She lightly laughs nodding as they open the courtroom doors.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie stared at the Friar ranch not exactly ready to open the door and knock in fear Lucas would answer and he would show up at the courthouse with a fresh black eye. It had been years since he seen Lucas and the last time he did Lucas almost punched him since he knew he was hanging with Riley again.

He sees the twins in the backseat itching to get out the car. He takes a deep breath and opens the door helping them out as they ran to the front door opening it. He grabs their bags when he sees Lucas walk out the house.

He mentally curses himself and gulps seeing the steam coming from Lucas ears. "Hey Friar." Charlie smiles trying to sound confident as he walks towards him. Lucas folds his arms across his chest and narrows his eyes at him.

"Gardner can't say I'm surprised to see you here always were after Riley." Charlie shakes his head laughing at him as he places the twins bags on the porch. Usually he would throw being in Riley's life in his face but now that he was married with a kid on the way he didn't.

"Whatever you say Lucas. Look I got to go I'm running late. Riley or someone should be around later for the twins." Charlie heads to his car when Lucas calls out to him. "Hey is she okay? I seen her parents last week and talked to her dad.."

Lucas stops when he sees Charlie smiling at him. "What Gardner?" Charlie shakes his head and gets in his car Lucas was confirming what he already knew. "Nothing Lucas absolutely nothing. Don't worry Riley is the toughest person in the world. She can handle anything life has to throw at her."

Charlie starts the car and waves as he leaves watching from the mirror as the twins come out the house chasing Lucas around. He smiles shaking his head as he drove away.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Eric told her as they stepped out the courthouse. She gives him a small smile knowing they may have won today but they weren't out of the woods yet. Today was just the beginning of what she felt like was going to be the hardest battle she would ever face.

The judge already was not loving Harvey since he didn't show up and his attorneys had no clue where he was. She saw the steam coming out her mom's ears when she asked to postpone and the judge denied her. She told her she was the one that asked for it to be moved up so they would move forward with or without her client.

They went ahead asking Riley questions about her life and where she was living and how she could provide for the twins. She saw the shock on her parents faces when she told them she was going to college getting her teaching degree.

She also saw the smile her father wore when she spoke about how she had great teachers growing up and wanted to become one herself.

She leans against the side of the building trying to calm her heart down. "You okay?" Auggie asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She nods as Auggie grabs her hands squeezing and rubbing them until the shaking stopped.

Riley's heart finally calmed down and she smiles once again at Auggie silently thanking him. "How about we go have a late lunch just us." He tells her as she links her arm with his. "That's sounds wonderful but I..." Auggie holds up his hand gesturing to across the street where their father stood.

Auggie knew once Riley had been told he wanted to talk to her she would. No matter all the crap they put her through especially their mom. Who Auggie couldn't even recognize anymore. Riley still loved them both and her heart was truly to big to cast them out.

"Go on. I didn't want to have lunch with you anyways. You old boring school teacher." Riley laughs playfully shoving him and then pulls him back into a tight hug. "Thank you for being there today. I know I..." Auggie shakes his head and whispers. "No thanks needed Riley."

She lightly laughs wiping her eyes and he pinches her cheek. "Call me if things get awkward or mom shows up okay?" She nods as she makes her way across the street to where her dad was waiting for her.

Cory watches as the two people he loved more than anything in the world become strangers right before his eyes. He knew Topanga and himself were to blame why neither of their children actually spoke to them.

It was a surprise to them seeing them walk hand in hand into the courtroom. He watched as Auggie held her hand whispering reassurance in her ear. It warmed and broke his heart all in one. No longer were they the kids he played with on family game night or laughed at him for wanting to count his tater tots before he ate them.

Now in their place two grownup people he had no clue about. Especially his little baby Riley. He watched as Topanga asked her questions even losing confidence when Riley announced she was attending college.

He smiled as he sees her crossing the street towards him but can see she is just as nervous as him. He frown knowing she probably thinks it's another ambush with the way she glances back at Auggie who keeps an eye on her until she reaches him.

"Hi." She shyly tells him glancing at him quickly and looking around and he can feel his heart breaking. "Don't worry she won't be showing up." He watches her let out a little sigh of relief. She really couldn't handle her right now.

"I thought maybe we could get a bite to eat and talk. If that's alright?" She nods and they walk in uncomfortable silence to the local deli grabbing some sandwiches and drinks. They walk a little more stopping at a park watching the kids play.

They sit on a bench with their chewing and the children playing being the only sound they hear. Cory stopped eating looking out at the kids playing and then back at Riley. How did it get to this point where he had no idea what to say to his daughter. He looks out at the kids on the jungle gym and smiles.

"You know when your mother first told me she was pregnant with you we were back in philly in a park like this sitting on the jungle gym they had. He wasn't sure where he was going with this but wanted something to say to her.

"She was sure you were going to be a boy. But I knew you were a girl the moment she told me. I'll be honest I was scared out of my mind thinking somehow I was going to ruin you before you were even born." He looks at her seeing her glance at him from the corner of her eye so he keeps going.

"The moment I first held you I made a vow to always protect and keep you from harm. Never letting anyone ever break your heart." He clears his throat sniffing. "I just didn't know I'd be the one to break that vow." His voice breaks on the last part as the tears he tried to hold back started to fall.

Riley looks at him with her own tears as he goes on. "I'm sorry sweetheart I thought I was doing all the right things. And I'm truly sorry for not seeing the pain I was causing you when I put Maya above you or thinking she needed more love than you."

Riley wipes her eyes grabbing his hand squeezing it.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me about Elena and the twins and I'm sorry I never got to meet the girl that meant the world to you. I'm incredibly sorry for missing out on watching you become this intelligent beautiful girl and I would very much like to be back in your life where I should have been all along if you'll let me?"

Riley smiles and pulls him into a hug as they both hug each other tightly crying as Cory whispers he's sorry to Riley over and over. "I'm sorry too daddy. I've missed you so much." Cory shakes his head telling her she had nothing to be sorry for. He was proud of the woman she turned into and knew she became who she is without anyone's influence on her.

They pull back and Riley smiles feeling like a weight had been lifted and she got a piece of her heart back. She knew things between her dad and her were going to be a lot better but she wasn't so sure about her mom. Or if they were ever going to have a relationship again.

After Charlie left Lucas made breakfast for the twins laughing at their story about Eric eating all Morgan's pancakes and she chased him around the backyard for an hour. While everyone watched eating their own pancakes from the porch.

After breakfast they help Pappy Joe with the chores even taking turns spraying Lucas and Cletus with the water hoses with help from Pappy Joe. He didn't know how long they were going to be there since Charlie told him someone would come later.

Rosie had told him Charlie and her wanted to go to the secret garden. They had business to take care of there that was very important. Normally he would have laughed at the little five year old but the serious look she was giving him told him otherwise.

He told her they could but he had to wait since Rosie and Charlie spoke with Pappy Joe about something. An hour later they walked out the house with a Tupperware full of brownies. Which they put into a box they had along with other things.

He smiles putting them both on the horse before getting on himself. The first time he did it this way the twins thought he drop them as they rode. But he showed them they would go slow so nobody got hurt.

It didn't take long for them to reach the house as Lucas helps them down tying the horse up. He opens the door when he sees them walking hand in hand towards the garden. He looks at them confused closing the door and following them.

"Chief." Rosie gestures for him to bend down. He smiles kneeling in front of her and Charlie as she puts her hands on his shoulders. "Charlie and I need to do something but you can't come with."

Lucas was about to object but Rosie gave him that look Riley use to give him when she wanted to try something alone and he insist on doing it with her. He couldn't help smiling at it she may not have been Riley's biological daughter but she had all her characteristics down.

"Okay Rosie posey but I have to check the roses. So I'll make you two a deal. I'll look at the flowers and you go handle your business. Unless that's where you were going?" The twins exchange a look and say no holding out their tiny hands for him to shake.

They go inside together and Lucas watches as they walked hand in hand again still clutching the box they brought. He checks on the roses watering them and making sure no bugs were eating them.

Once he finished he walked over towards where they were and seen them hugging each other and crying. He rushes over looking around seeing no one and then inspects them to see if they were hurt.

"Hey what's wrong you two are you hurt?" He asked sitting and putting them on his lap still inspecting them. The twins shake their heads leaning against him as they wipe their eyes.

"No chief we were talking to mommy." Rosie tells him pointing at the butterfly that was perched on the rock where he sees they place a brownie and a picture of them with Riley.

"Is that why you're crying?" He asked rocking them a little as their tears subsided. They nod their heads and look at him sniffing. "We asked mommy if she would be mad if we stopped calling mama Riley that?" Charlie tells him rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want to call her then!" Lucas asked watching them share a look. "We just want to call her mommy. No more mama Riley." Rosie whispers still leaning against him. Lucas smiled looking up trying to keep the tears away.

"I didn't know your mom but I'm sure she would be okay with you two calling Riley mom. There's no one better fit to be your mommy besides your own." They smile as he pulls them close hugging them.

They sit there as Lucas watched how all the butterflies that flew around them that one butterfly never moved. Like it was listening to the twins talk to him about the different things they did. It dawned on him that maybe the butterfly was their mom listening and watching over them.

He remembered Riley's tattoo of the butterfly she had on her shoulder with the initials E.R under it. They stayed a little longer as they ate a brownie each and got up with the twins whispering bye to the butterfly. Lucas watched as it flew over the twins making them giggle. "That's how mommy tells us bye." Charlie tells him as they walk back to the horse.

Lucas yawned as the twins and him were watching all the toy story movies after they had lunch and went for a quick swim. The twins had fallen asleep and Lucas was starting to too when he sees Riley's car pulling up.

He gets up checking the twins who were sleeping on the couch. He covers them smiling as he makes his way to the porch. He sees Riley getting out thinking she ignore him and go inside.

But she surprises him by stopping right in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Riley hugged her dad one more time before telling him she had to go. She smiles as she watched him walk away and she headed back towards where Auggie said he'd be waiting for her. She knew one breakthrough with her dad wouldn't repair their entire relationship but she was happy that he was willing to try to repair it.

It gave her a renewed sense of hope she had thought she lost but she could feel it creeping back in and she didn't mind it. She told Auggie all about their talk in the park and he was happy for her although he joked that the kids at the park had to be subjected to two school teachers crying together.

They went back to the house and she told Eric and Morgan that she did end up talking with her dad. Eric was happy for her while Morgan told her was she sure he wasn't trying to use her to gain information for Topanga.

Riley smiles shaking her head at her aunt. She knew she only had her best interest at heart but she assured her that he wouldn't do that. They might have had their differences and not spoken for awhile but he wouldn't do that.

After talking with them and letting them know what she was going to do. She packed her and the twins bags to head back to Pappy Joe. She told them if she was going to lose the twins she wanted to spend the next few days where they loved to be.

As she drove to the ranch she knew she shouldn't think like that and she truly believed she wasn't going to lose them. But she was still Riley and she still had that little voice telling her prepare herself for whatever comes next.

She pulls up getting out seeing Lucas standing on the porch. She knew if she was going to come back she would have to talk with him. She also knew their problems were a lot different from the one with her dad. And they would take a lot more than a tear filled talk to fix them.

But she knew she owed him an apology. She let her emotions get the best of her and she was willing to admit she started the fight that led to her moving out from the ranch. She smiles and starts walking towards him seeing him trying not to look at her. She shocked him by stopping right in front of him and she couldn't help internally laughing at the look on his face.

"Hey. Um the twins fell asleep I can help you put them in the car? If you want?" He rubs his neck as Riley shakes her head. "Actually could you help me carry them upstairs. He looks at her and she smiles at him.

"I thought since they spend a majority of their time here we should come back." She starts walking to the car and he follows. "Does that mean you're moving back in too or just them?" Riley pulls out their suitcases then her own.

"I'm moving back too." He grabs the twins suitcases walking back to the porch with a smile on his face. "Hey Lucas." Riley calls out to him as he turns back to her. "I wanted to apologize to you." She puts her suitcases down putting her hair behind her ear. "Apologize for what?" He asked with a confused expression.

"For the fight we had. I was going through something and I took out the anger and frustration I was feeling about it out on you and I shouldn't have. And for that I'm sorry." Lucas shook his head as he checks the twins before looking at her again.

"No you had every right to get angry. I shouldn't have tried to force you to talk me or make it about our past. But I'll try to respect your privacy from now on. I'm always going to want to ride in and rescue you." Riley bit her lip thanking him before taking her stuff inside.

With the hope from talking with her dad creeping back into her heart she could feel the familiar pull of the boy in front of her too. Something she wasn't ready for or if she would ever truly be ready. She carried her things to her room seeing Pappy Joe put fresh flowers on her nightstand for her.

She smelled them and was happy Pappy Joe was willing to let them come back after she left. When they talked he told her his home would always be her home whenever she needed it. After bringing their bags up Lucas helped her carry the twins upstairs putting them to bed.

She laughed at the fact they were so out of it they didn't wake when they put them in their beds. She thanks Lucas and could see him lingering in her doorway but the trial that morning and the talk with her dad had tired her out. So she bids him goodnight and gets changed heading for bed.

Lucas hears the sound of tiny feet scampering across the floor. He covers his head with his pillow figuring the twins realized they spent the night and race to see Riley. What he didn't realize is that they would come into his room at six in the morning flashing him with a flashlight to get up.

"Chief wake up mommy is here in her old bed!" The twins whisper shout to him. He sits up smiling at them already calling her mom and not mama Riley with no problems. "Yeah you guys moved back." They look at each other and then close his door letting out tiny yays.

"Can we go make her breakfast in bed chief please?" They begged him when he looks at the time seeing it was barely six. "Okay let's go." He whispers as he slips on his slippers and they grab his hands walking towards the kitchen.

Riley smiles in her sleep as she hears her door being open and Rosie and Charlie shushing each other while giggling. The sound of their voices was a sound she loved to hear every morning. She hears them set something on her nightstand then sit on the bed with her. "Aah!" She yells grabbing them both tickling them.

"Mommy we were going to surprise you." She gasps covering her mouth feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "Don't cry mommy." They tell her sitting up wiping her eyes. "We talked with mommy in heaven she said it was okay. Are you sad?"

Riley shakes her head sniffing and smiling. "No these are happy tears. They will always be happy tears." She kisses both their cheeks and hugs them tightly as she sees Lucas smiling and walking out the door.

They enjoy breakfast in bed and tell her how Lucas helped them make it for her. With the twins helping Pappy Joe and Cletus with chores and Lucas off on a vet run Riley sat in the rocking chair with her laptop. She still had to look for a place to live for the twins and her.

She looks and sees them laughing with Cletus as he does the scarecrow dance from the wizard of oz for them. She smiled and knew right then where they were meant to be. She knew if Zay found out he'd never let her hear the end of it she smiled already hearing his voice in her head.

"Mommy where are we going I thought we were staying with Pappy?" Rosie asked as Riley buckled them into their car seats. "Don't worry flower we are staying." She waves at Pappy Joe who knew what she was doing and drives away. They go to a hotel and the twins start cheering when they see Auggie and Ava walking towards the car. "Uncle Auggie aunt Ava you guys are coming with us?" Charlie asked bouncing.

"We sure are buddy." Auggie tells him sitting in the back with them while Ava sits up front with Riley. "So I had my mom give me the number of a real estate agent out her. She said she could help us look for places." Riley smiles thanking Ava who calls up the agent for them.

They pull up to a one story house with a white picket fence surrounding it. "Mommy who's house is this?" Rosie asked as they got out the car. Auggie and Ava look at them and then at Riley who had tears in her eyes. "It's could be your house if you guys like it." Auggie tells her bending down as Riley wipes her eyes.

They walk with Ava who squeezes Riley's hand smiling at her as she passes to the house. "Mommy?" Auggie asked with a smile handing Riley a tissue. She nods wiping her eyes. "Yeah they told me this morning they asked Elena's permission to call me mommy."

Auggie hugged her knowing this was another big moment for his sister who had her doubts about whether or not the twins were going to be with her still. "Well they're getting one hell of a mother if you ask me." Riley lightly laughs as she pulls back thanking him.

"So what do you think?" Ava asked as they looked around the house while the twins were in the small backyard with Auggie. "I don't know it doesn't really feel like home." Ava nods pointing out the window that was smaller than a car window. "I bet Auggie would stick his head in there and get stuck just for a laugh."

Riley laughs and they see Auggie walking towards it from outside talking with the twins. Ava runs over and licks shaking her head at him making Riley laugh more. "So what do we think?" Their real estate agent asked walking back in the house.

"Sorry Mary we just aren't feeling it." Ava tells her as she links arms with Riley smiling as they walk out the house. They visit a couple more and none of them feel or call out to Riley. She was starting to feel like she was never going to find a place.

"Hey sun star how's the house hunting going?" Pappy Joe asked walking in the kitchen seeing Riley slumped over her laptop. "Nothing calls out to me." She tells him as he pats her shoulder. "But I'm not giving up my agent still has several places for us to look at. I'm sure I'll find something."

Riley smoothed out her skirt ready for her second day of court. She was feeling optimistic and her hands weren't as shaky as they were on the first day. She walks in with Auggie once again and sees her dad sitting on her side of the courtroom instead of behind her mom like last time. She smiles as she passes by him sitting with her lawyer.

Riley looks over at her mom and sees her whisper yelling at the other lawyer with her. Probably wondering where Harvey was at since the trial was about to start and he wasn't there yet. Riley looks at her lawyer and Charlie who sat down behind her giving her a reassuring smile.

The courtroom doors open and in walks a man with brunette hair and blue eyes. He smiles smugly at Riley and sees Eric holding back Auggie who had his fist clenched and glaring at the man who walked up to their mom. They see her whisper yell at him and he smiles sitting down in his chair with his feet up.

The judge comes in and Topanga smacks his shoulder making him stand up as the judge sits down. "Well Mr. West how nice of you to join us today." He winks telling her he thought he might making Topanga out her hand on her head shaking it.

"Well since you're so graciously showering us with your presence why don't you come up here and we can learn more about you." He smiles and bows as he sits on the stand and Riley could see Topanga writing something down on her notebook with anger.

"Well that guy was a real douche." Auggie says as they walk out the courthouse. They all agree even Riley who tried not to think anything negative but Harvey west was a pretentious jerk. They learned he was an artist from New York who was painting something for a big exhibition how he was well known in many high society circles.

It angered Riley how not once did he mention what he would do to provide for the kids or if he was looking into schools for them. He never made mention of them while he spoke he only talked about his work and how it was his greatest love.

"I think our chances are looking better every second that guy breathes." Charlie tells her making her shake her head and smile as they walk to their cars.

"Hey chief?" Rosie asked as her and Charlie were painting pictures in the secret garden. The twins loved going into there since it made them feel closer to their mom. "Yeah Rosie posey?" She taps her nose and stops painting. "What's a real agent?"

Lucas looked at her with a confused expression and then chuckled. "You mean a real estate agent?" She smiles nodding her head. "It a person who sells houses and apartment or rents them to people why? Is that what you want to be?"

Rosie and Charlie share a look and giggle. "No silly one was helping mommy look at house but none of them spoke to her." Lucas smiled looking over in the direction of his own house he had finished.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas turns on his laptop as he looks through the attic looking for some old paperwork when his computer went off signaling he had a FaceTime request. He was shocked for a minute and then smiled pressing the accept button.

"This is a surprise?" He says sitting down with his laptop perched on his knees. "Well hello to you too Lucas." He chuckles smiling at isadora Smackle who still looked exactly like the girl he knew back in high school. Except now she was grown up no longer wearing glasses with a short bob.

"I'm sorry how are you Smackle?" She smiles folding her hands and placing them on her desk. "I'm well and from the looks of it Riley was correct in telling me you stayed in town this summer?" Lucas nodded telling her she was correct.

"So to what do I owe this FaceTime you miss me Smackle?" Lucas asked seeing the hint of pink on her cheeks. "Lucas I appreciate the fact after all these years you're still infatuated with me however I'm in a rush to catch a plane but I came across something I think you could help me with?"

Lucas looked at her and nodded as she pulls a folder from her briefcase opening it. "As you may or may not know Riley is going through something pretty major?" Lucas nodded not knowing everything but he knew enough.

"Well as I was cleaning out my office I came across a receipt for a package that was sent to your ranch some years ago." He looks at her weirdly having no idea what she was talking about. "I take it from your expression you have no clue as to what I'm referring to do you?"

"Sorry can't say that I do. Was it sent for me or was it sent here for Riley?" Lucas asked scratching his neck and putting his laptop down looking at the boxes that were in the attic. "A little bit of both." Lucas looks at her seeing her smiling at him.

"What's that look for Smackle?" She holds up one finger and talks to someone off camera. He hears a door close and then she turns her attention back to him. "The package is from Riley's friend Elena."

Lucas looked at her with widen eyes. "What do you mean Elena?" Smackle looks at him going to her face like she was going to fix her glasses making herself smile. "So use to fixing them I forget I got contacts." Lucas nods lightly chuckling as he waits for her to explain.

"Elena Rodriguez? You never heard of her?" Lucas lowered his head shaking it. He may have heard the name but he didn't really know if he knew. "Elena is or was Riley's best friend from college. Surely you remember her talking about Elena when she returned from her college tour?"

Lucas thought about it and all he could remember from that time was trying his damnest to forget kissing Maya and if it meant anything and making it up to Riley. He looks up when he hears Smackle sigh. "I forgot. Let's move on." Lucas nodded as she continued.

"Well Riley met Elena on the tour they became instant best friends. When Riley finally went out there for school they became inseparable always standing by each other. Dare I say even better friends than Maya and Riley."

Lucas looks at her with wide eyes making her smile. "Shocking I know. But the truth none the less. When Elena got pregnant Riley stood by her side she quit school and contrary to what Mrs. Matthews thought Riley didn't do it for Elena. She did it for herself." Smackle waited to see if Lucas was following all she was saying.

"Riley started writing her freshman year putting everything as you know into a book." Lucas knew he own the book Smackle was talking about and every one after. He wondered how she knew about it.

"She was making a name for herself and she felt college wasn't for her at least at that time. It worked itself out Riley was there for Elena through her pregnancy and the fallout."

Lucas scratched his head leaning against the wall. This was a lot of information Smackle was giving him and he didn't know what to make of it or if he was suppose to know any of it. "Smackle how do you know any of this? I mean Riley stopped talking to all of us after what happened."

Smackle nodded smiling looking at the picture she had on her desk of Riley, Elena and herself enjoying a cup of coffee. "I was there Lucas. Not when Elena got pregnant or when she lost Elena but in the beginning I was there."

"You were there? What does that mean and why are you telling me all this now?" Lucas tells her raising his voice at her. She doesn't react to it she just lets him vent out his anger before she goes on.

"I was at Berkeley studying Biological and Biomedical Sciences. They had an excellent program so I went before I changed majors. I got in contact with Riley and we talked about everything we both cried sorry we weren't in each other's lives. We made up for it by staying in contact with each other."

"Okay but I still don't see why you're telling me this now? What's so important that I need to hear this now?" Smackle shakes her head at him as he wasn't seeing the big picture yet. "Lucas I'm not telling you this for you. I probably shouldn't even tell you this. However just like Riley I too made a promise to Elena."

She grabs a tissue wiping her eyes. "I've been out the country so I did not know of what was happening with Riley. Now that I am back I've come to make things right as Elena wanted me to. There should be a box or package I'm not sure who she addressed it to but." She sniffs blowing her nose.

"It should be there I have the receipt and copies of it but the originals should be there. I need you to make sure they get to the proper people. This will help Riley with her case." Lucas rubs his head making sure he was hearing her right. "Why did she send it here of all places?"

Smackle smiled looking at him. "Because she knew that no matter what Riley would end up there." They talk a little more and Lucas finds the box Smackle was talking about. They hang up and Lucas opens the box finding a note and tapes. He pulls them out and finds one with his name on it. He holds it in his hands and finds the note address to him.

 _Lucas,_

 _I trust you of all people would know exactly what to do with these tapes. That is if Smackle contacted you and Riley is in need of them. So please take them where they need to go and then play your tape. I know you have no reason to listen to me but please._

 _Elena._

Lucas looked over the note once more and pulled out the tapes. He knew Riley was in court and seeing as her mom was involved he knew which courthouse they would be at. He gets changed and gets in his truck driving where he needed to go.

Riley paced outside the courthouse chewing viciously at her lip she was close to drawing blood. Her uncle Eric called her that morning saying new evidence had made its way to the judge and she wanted them back in court that afternoon.

She got dressed quickly hoping Lucas would watch the twins but couldn't find him so Pappy Joe and Cletus agreed. She raced down to the courthouse where she currently was waiting for her aunt and uncle and Auggie.

"There you are." Morgan says as she walks towards Riley pulling her into a hug as Eric held coffees in his hand. "This could be good news Riley." Morgan tells her as Riley nodded her head. She wanted to believe it but she still had that worried feeling in her stomach. She takes a deep breath and sees Auggie and Ava walking towards her they hold her hands and make their way in.

"Well good afternoon everyone. You all are probably wondering why I have called you in today? Well new evidence has come to my attention and after I play it I will given my ruling." Everyone looks around while the judge hits play on the tape.

At first it's just a single chair in a white room and then Riley sees her making her gasps. "Hello people of the court! Judge you look lovely. Is Olivia benson there? Oh wait that's svu totally different thing."

Riley lightly laughs as the tears fall down her cheeks. "Your honor I don't see how this is relevant. Shouldn't we fast forward it?" Topanga asked standing up. "No." The judge tells her and Riley could see the smile on her face finding Elena tape amusing.

"Well if this tape is being played that means my letter to Harvey west was sent." Riley looks over at Harvey who was leaning back in his seat. " I'm sorry Harvey but the twins aren't yours I didn't mean to send that letter I got scared thinking my little hummingbird couldn't handle it but she always proves me wrong. Don't you hummingbird of New York."

There were gasps all around the courtroom with Harvey standing saying she was lying. "I suspect if this tape is being played a year or months after the letter was sent you did think they were yours Harvey. But if Riley is successful which I'm pretty sure she is you hoped she pay you off."

Riley looks over at Auggie who hands her some tissue smiling at her. "The real father who I can't say made me sign a confidentiality agreement but you should have the name of him if needed to prove." Riley smiled remembering Elena talking about that to her. "Riley I'm so sorry you're the best mother for my kids. I couldn't asks for anyone better."

The tape ends there and the judge bangs her gavel calling order as Harvey was arguing with Topanga. "Mrs. Matthews you shall get your client under control. And as for you Mr. West you will be charge with felony to commit fraud and extortion of Ms. Matthews."

Topanga starts to argue but the judge bangs her gavel. "After reviewing this new evidence I've come to a decision and that is for Ms. Riley Matthews to as she stands now legal guardian of Charlie and Rosie Rodriguez Matthews. Case dismissed." She bangs her gavel calling the bailiff to arrest Harvey and Topanga goes up to her to talk.

Eric and Morgan practically jump over the railing to get to Riley who sat stunned in her seat. "You did it." Auggie tells her bending down next to her as the tears fall down her cheeks. She looks at him smiling getting up and hugging them all.

"This calls for a celebration!" Eric shouts. " I just want to get home and see my kids." Riley tells them. She takes a deep breath and starts crying again. "What's the matter Riley?" She shakes her head sniffing wiping her eyes. "No these are happy tears it's just their mine." Auggie hugs her and tells her they're hers forever.

They walk out with Eric taking Riley's car to go pick them up to go celebrate somewhere.

Lucas sat in the back of the courtroom and watched as the judge played the tape and seeing the look of pure joy on Riley's face when she seen Elena again. He never knew how much she truly meant to her until that very second. He pulls out the note from his pocket and as soon as the judge made her ruling got up and left.

He headed home grabbing his laptop and the tape Elena had left for him. He drove to his house sitting on the porch and puts in the tape. He sees the same girl sitting in a chair smiling at the camera."I'm not sure how to start this? Feels weird talking to you since I don't..."

She smiles letting out a little laugh before continuing. "Well I sort of know you the week I met first met Riley she didn't shut up about you. She was always Lucas this and Lucas that. Quite frankly it got boring. No offense."

Lucas lightly chuckled nodding his head like she could see him. "She did mention a girl she called peaches? I always thought that was a weird nickname for someone I told her if we became friends I didn't want a fruit nickname so she called me cauliflower and then her little mariposa which is butterfly in Spanish if you didn't know."

She looks away from the camera and then looks back and Lucas could see the tears in her eyes. "Now for the real reason I made you a tape. Don't give up on her Friar she loves you and is going to need you whether it's as a boyfriend or just her friend just.."

She let's out a sigh looking up at the ceiling "... just be there for her. But remember Riley has always been stronger than she looked. She doesn't need rescuing she's been able to slay whatever has gotten in her way for a long time now. Now go talk to her I'm always watching so don't make me haunt you too."

The tape ends and Lucas closes his laptop looking out at the sky watching the clouds pass. He knew in that moment what he needed to do. What he had needed to do along time ago but could never do it.

He gets up walking into the house writing down everything he should had said and what he felt. He folds it putting Riley's name on it leaving it on the kitchen table. He looks around the place and waits a few minutes before heading back to the ranch finding the deed to the house and telling Pappy Joe what he was doing.

He was finally letting Riley go.

 **Dont hate me. It's not over yet. And I couldn't forget about Smackle she had to play a role.**


	18. Chapter 18

Riley looked around at the table of people who have helped her over the last six years and she couldn't have felt more loved. She looked over at the twins who were making goofy faces at Ava trying to make her spit out the water she was drinking. She was glad the nightmare was over and the twins were officially hers.

"Hey you okay?" Morgan asked watching as Riley looked at her plate. She smiled at her nodding her head she actually was okay. It felt like a long time coming but for the most part she was happy. She looks at Auggie who smiles back at her knowing what she was thinking.

About their dad.

He told them he was staying in town and wanted to get to know them better since Auggie was staying in Texas too. They didn't have to worry about their mom since she was going back to New York. Cory had told her she was going back to take Harvey to court and take him for everything he was worth.

But Riley knew the truth she couldn't accept the fact Riley was in the right and knew what she was doing all along. She also noticed Maya had an art show coming up and that was the real reason she pushed up the court date.

But with the summer she had and being a mother herself officially now. It didn't bother her after all she was use to it. Even if her mom did stay and tried to get to know Riley now it wouldn't have been the same.

Maybe in the long run and under different circumstances they could meet again and make peace. But for now Riley was content with having just her dad trying to make an effort to be back in her life.

"I like to propose a toast." Eric announces standing up and clinking his plastic cup. "I look around this table and I'm proud to call you all family. Well except maybe Charlie and Missy." They boo him and he smiles hugging them saying they were apart of the family whether they liked it or not.

"So I think we take this celebration back to these two's hotel room and raid the mini fridge." Eric chuckles wrapping his arms around Ava and Auggie shoulders. "Funny uncle Eric but I think the twins rather go sleep."

They look and see the twins slumped together yawning. "Yeah it's been a long day. I just want to take a bath and get some sleep." Riley tells them picking up Rosie as Eric gets Charlie. "Okay but we plan to stay in town too." Morgan tells her as they put the twins in the car.

Riley smiles shaking her head at her aunt she knew why she was staying in town. "Aunt Morgan you don't have to. I know you have a life now and I'm okay. For the first time in a very long time I'm good." Riley pulls her into a hug squeezing her tightly.

"You don't have to worry about dad. I wouldn't have let him back into my life if I didn't feel it was time and the right thing to do." Riley whispers into her ear. Morgan pulls back with tears in her eyes.

"How did you get to be so smart and strong?" She asked smiling and wiping her eyes. Riley lightly laughs hugging once more. "I've had some good teachers." Eric wraps his arms around them and says. "Well I try." Morgan playfully shoves him and goes to hug Auggie.

"Well niche." Eric tells her smiling putting his hands on her shoulders. "We did." She laughs as he shakes his head. "No you did it. I know you had your doubts but you still believed and that was a lot stronger than your doubts." She hugs him putting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you uncle Eric."

They pull apart and he smiles as he walks away with Morgan. "So see you tomorrow for lunch with dad?" Auggie asked as he leans in her window. She nods smiling as he pats her hand before she pulls away.

"Dude are you sure this is what you really want to do?" Zay asked for the millionth time while Lucas chuckles putting his stuff away. Lucas had FaceTime with him telling him what he plan to do and Zay was trying to stop him.

"Yes Isaiah I think I know what I'm doing here." Zay shakes his head covering his ears saying nope over and over. Lucas shakes his head sitting at his desk watching Zay. "You and I know it's what I have to do. And besides your the one that gave me the idea." He looks at him with wide eyes narrowing them at him.

"No! Noah wouldn't be doing what you're doing. I knew I should have stayed I'm coming back." Zay shouts at him. "Old Noah wouldn't but like you said I'm this generation and I think that's what he would do. Admit it?"

Zay let's out a long sigh waving him off knowing he was right. "I know but I thought it would end differently not like this. You know?" Lucas hears a car pull up and the front door open. He looks out the window and sees Pappy Joe and Cletus talk to Riley and hug her as she wipes her eyes.

He smiles knowing what he was doing was the right thing to do. "It's the way it has to be Zay. I'll talk to you later." He hangs up and opens his room door seeing Riley about to knock.

"Hey." Lucas tells her surprised to find her at his door. "Oh you're on your way out?" She asked putting her hair behind her ear. "Actually I was headed downstairs for a snack." She nods and they make their way downstairs to the kitchen in silence.

"So did you want to asks me something or just saying goodnight?" He joked opening the fridge. Riley laughs leaning against the sink. "Actually I kind of feel weird asking you? I feel like maybe I should just pay you or maybe I should..." she shakes her head telling him never mind.

"I can watch them for you. It's not a problem." He tells her trying not to laugh and closing the fridge. "Are you sure? I feel like you should be doing other things instead of watching my kids." He shakes his head opening the freezer grabbing a popsicle.

"What other things could I be doing?" He asked offering her some before biting into it. "I don't know having a life." She says before widening her eyes and biting her lip. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that." He shakes his head at her once again walking towards her.

"It's okay Riley and Charlie and Rosie have become part of my life. So it actually a win win." He smiles telling her goodnight before heading upstairs and smacking his head. "What are you doing Friar?" He finishes his ice cream and lays down on the bed. He had plan to ask her to take them tomorrow anyway. They still had a couple thing to go over.

"Chief." Rosie asked looking at him. "Yeah Rosie posey." Lucas chuckles wiping the jelly from her cheeks as they sat in the garden enjoying their picnic. "Are we ever going to show mommy our house?"

He smiles as he looks at the twins who while they ate were covered in paint. Luckily he got them tiny coveralls so it didn't get on their clothes. "Soon I just want to make sure everyone is ready. So it's still our secret right?" He asked holding out his pinkies to them.

They chuckle and sit up holding out their pinkies interlocking them with his and agree. He smiles nodding and they sit back down eating. He looks at them and rubs his neck before clearing his throat.

"You know when I finally reveal the place to your mom, it will just be you guys in the house." The twins look at him weirdly and asks why and was he still going to be around. "Well I'm going to be here still just I'll live with Pappy Joe and Cletus." Charlie and Rosie breath a sigh of relief and go back to eating.

"But in a few days I won't be here for a couple of weeks." He tells them already seeing the sad looks on their faces. "Why chief?" Charlie asked as they scoot closer to him. "Well normally when you guys visit for the summer I do jobs out of town. But since they got cancelled I stayed. But a friend wants me to assist on a job so I'm going to go."

"But you'll come back right?" Rosie asked putting her arms around his neck. He chuckles nodding his head as she pulls him into a hug along with Charlie.

Riley smiles as she watches her dad from the restaurant window her and Auggie were currently sitting in. He was stepping out from his cab holding flowers looking extremely nervous like he was going on a date.

He looks up and sees them and waves with a smile walking in the door. "Hey." Cory says awkwardly standing in front of his children not knowing if he should hug them or just sit down. He smiles at them before sitting down putting the flowers on the table.

"Those are aunt Morgan's favorite flower." Riley tells him as she shifts her eyes to the side. He turns his head and smiles nodding tapping his nose making Auggie smile. "Well I was hoping my baby sister would be here so I can personally thank her for helping you."

He turns his head looking away from them and shouts. "When I was to blind to pay attention. She always was the smart one in the family." Riley and Auggie laugh when they hear Eric shout hey standing up. "Okay who told?" Morgan asked folding her arms across her chest.

Riley and Auggie shrug as Cory stands in front of his sister and brother handing Morgan the flowers. "I'm sorry my stubbornness won out along with Topanga and not seen that Riley has always known what she was doing." He turns and looks at Auggie.

"And I'm sorry I ignored you when I should have been a better father to you than I have been. And I know it's not the same but like I told Riley I would very much like to get to know you better." Auggie stands shaking his head and hugs him.

"Group hug Matthews." Eric shouts pulling Riley up and squeezing her. "Okay let go I think we are drawing a crowd." Morgan tells Eric when he begins to hum loudly swaying them back and forth.

A flash of a camera goes off making them look at each other. "So shall we order I'm starving." Ava says popping up from the table scaring them all and putting her camera down.

"I forgot she was with us." Eric says mouthing she was a ninja making Riley laugh. "So Auggie, Ava how is college life treating you two?" Cory asked when the waiter took their orders. "It's dreadful Mr. M. Absolutely horrible." Ava tells him putting her hand to her head throwing it back dramatically.

"Aspiring to become a actress aren't you Ava?" She smiles nodding her head. "How did you know?" Cory tells her lucky guess making the rest of them laugh. "What about you Auggie?" He looks at him and clears his throat with Ava giving him a smile. "I want to become a writer."

Everyone looks at Riley who was smiling ear to ear. "Really? I thought you wanted to become a photographer?" He shakes his head as Ava pulls a envelope out her purse handing it to Riley.

"That's a short story I wrote for my English class and my teacher said it was amazing and with his help would like to turn it into something more." Riley opens the envelope looking at it. "That's if I want to but I told him thanks for the offer but I like to see what college has to offer and gain more experience."

Riley gets up out her chair pulling him up and hugging him. "I think you would make an excellent writer. I'm proud of you." He squeezes her lifting her up making them laugh as their food comes and they eat.

"So how are you doing Riley?" Her dad asked as they walked along the streets. After lunch Auggie went back with Ava to their hotel and her dad asked her did she want to go for a walk to which she agreed.

"I'm good. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted and I can finally breath." She tells him linking arms with him something she wouldn't have done weeks ago.

"Well I'm glad and I know I haven't said it but I'm proud of you and not just for taking on a responsibility like raising two kids but always having the courage to stand up for what you believe in and helping your brother figure out his dreams along the way."

"That was all Auggie." Riley tells him seeing the sadness in his eyes knowing everything they accomplished they did it without him and Topanga. "But you know I wouldn't have gotten to be where I am without you dad."

He smiles letting out a little chuckle shaking his head. "Sweetheart everything you've accomplished was all you nobody not even I can take credit for the amazing women you have grown to be." Riley smiles leaning her head on him thanking him.

They continue walking when Riley sees a bookstore wanting to get the twins some books. She scans the shelves looking around and can see her dad hesitantly looking at little dolls and toys they had in there.

"They would love anything you get dad." He nervously laughs turning to her. He goes to speak but stops before trying and not finding the right words. "They know about you and mom." Riley tells him already knowing what he was trying to asks. "They do?"

"Yes. When I talk to them I tell them the truth." Cory frowns lowering his head. "They must think I'm completely horrible don't they?" He asked sitting down at the little table they had there. Riley sits next to him putting her hand on his.

"They don't think that at all. I told them about you but I said you guys were having trouble adjusting to the situation but when you were comfortable you would want to meet them." He looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I would love to meet them. When you and the twins are ready. I'll be here." Riley smiles wiping her eyes. "Okay." Cory looks at her as she stands holding out her hand. "Let's go meet them."

 **Only two more chapters to go. Also even though no one has expressed it but the way I wrote Topanga is how I saw her sometimes in gmw. That she favored Maya more. She is still one of my favorite characters just thought I write her this way for the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Riley held her dad's hand as they drove to Pappy Joe's ranch as she watched him fidget in his seat. She would squeeze it from time to time giving him a reassuring smile. She knew he was nervous and honestly she was nervous herself for them to meet him.

She knew they would have Pappy Joe and Cletus there if things got awkward. They were family to the twins since they grew up around them and she was hoping they would take to her dad like they did with Lucas.

They pull up to the ranch and Riley smiles when she sees the twins dancing on the porch with Cletus. She wondered where Lucas was since he was with them that morning. She parks the car and looks at her dad who was looking at the twins smiling. "They'll love you daddy don't worry."

She gives his hand one last squeeze as she gets out the car. She smiles as Cletus points her way and the twins run towards her. "Mommy!" She laughs bending down as they hug her. "How was your day?"

They tell her about what they did with Lucas and teaching Cletus the dance Ava had taught them earlier that week. They stop when they see Cory come out the car and walk hesitantly towards them. "Mommy who's that?" Charlie whispers in her ear as Riley smiles taking their hands.

"Well let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Charlie runs ahead but Riley sees Rosie tapping her nose and sees the smile on her dad's face. Rosie walks up to him offering him her hand as he takes it walking towards the house.

Riely smiled wiping the tears that had fallen looking up at the sky that was the same thing Elena did the day she met her. She goes inside and sees Rosie and Charlie sitting on either side of her dad looking at him.

She looks in the kitchen seeing Pappy Joe and Cletus giving her reassuring smiles and thumbs up as she makes her way into the living room. "So." Riley starts as she sits in front of them patting her legs. "Well you guys must be wondering who this is right?"

The twins look at her and start giggling confusing Riley and Cory. "Mommy we know who this is." Rosie tells her as she looks at Charlie. "You do?" They nod and she asked who he was. They throw their arms in the air and shout. "It's grandpa Cory!"

Riley and Cory both look at each other and then the twins. "How do you know he's grandpa?" Riley asked watching the tears pool in her dad's eyes. Rosie and Charlie both look at him placing a hand on either side of his face.

"He looks like uncle Auggie and you mommy." They say laughing together. Riley laughs as they tell her they also seen the picture in her room. Riley smiles and looks at her dad who was looking at both of the twins.

"Well introduce yourself." Riley laughs as they stand in front of Cory holding out their hands. "I'm Rosie and this is Charlie but you can call us whatever you want." Rosie tells him with a smile on her face. "Chief calls me Rosie posey and Charlie doc sometimes."

Cory looks at Riley who mouths Lucas was chief to which he smiles and nods. "Well nice to meet you two. You can call me Cory or whatever makes you feel comfortable okay?" They shake hands and Charlie whispers something to Rosie and they both giggle. "We'll call you gramps. Is that okay?"

Cory nods telling them they could call him whatever they wanted and he would have brought them something but he wasn't sure what to get them. The twins got excited and took his hand to show him everything they liked to do around the ranch.

Riley smiled taking a picture sending it to Auggie and her aunt and uncle. She knew Eric and Auggie would be okay with it but she still wasn't sure about Morgan. Until she got her text back with a whole bunch of crying emojis telling her she was happy he was making an effort.

"Well those two will be the death of me." Cory tells Riley as he slumps into a rocking chair. After introducing themselves the twins took him on a tour and showed him how they brush the horses and fed them too. They didn't want the the day to end so after convincing her dad to stay the night the twins were down for the count.

"Yeah they're something else." Riley tells him handing him a cup of tea. "I know biologically they aren't yours but I see you in them." Cory tells her making Riley smile as they rocked and stared up at the sky. "Thank you daddy."

"I'm surprised Lucas isn't here." He tells her sipping his tea she looks at him making him smile. "The twins talked a lot about him." Riley nodded already seeing the wheels turning in her dad's head. "Yeah usually he isn't around for the summer but he has been and the twins seem to enjoy hanging with him.

"What about you? Couldn't have been easy to see him again after all that time." He asked as she tapped her fingers against her cup. "At first it wasn't we sorta butted heads but now things are normal as I think they are going to be."

She hoped her dad understood what she was saying and didn't really want to talk about it anymore. She let out the breath she was holding when he didn't asks anymore questions and headed up to bed. She stayed out staring at the night sky when she sees Lucas truck pull up.

"Hey." Lucas tells her surprised and not at all to find her sitting on the porch staring at the stars. "Hi." Lucas smiled lightly not letting hearing the old familiar greeting deter from what he already had planned. He knew it didn't mean nothing to her and doubted she realized she said it.

"Your up pretty late everything okay with the twins?" He asked placing his bag down and sitting in the rocking chair next to her. "Yeah everything is wonderful." She smiled setting her cup down. "Oh my dad is staying the night."

Lucas looked at her with wide eyes he smiled happy to know after having spoke with him he was back in her life. "What about your mom she here too?" Lucas knew the moment he asked she wasn't from the look on her face. The shake of her head confirmed it. "I'm sorry. Got to be nice having your dad around though right?"

Riley smiled nodding her head it was nice to have her dad back. "Yeah it really is. Tomorrow we are suppose to have a family day but you're more than welcomed to come along. Saves my dad's ears from the twins."

Lucas looks at her confused and she laughs telling him Rosie and Charlie talked about him. "I would love too but I can't. Got a big work thing couple of surgeries." He looks at her getting up afraid he might blurt something out. "I should actually head to bed."

Riley smiles telling him she was going to stay up a little longer. He looks at her and heads up to his room. "So you ain't planning to tell her are ya?" He looks in his doorway seeing Pappy Joe standing in it. "Tell her what?" He asked knowing full well what he was talking about.

"You think leaving her a letter explaining things is going to what?" He asked sitting on Lucas bed stopping him from packing. "I don't expect anything Pappy I'm just doing what is right." Pappy Joe nods getting up patting his shoulder as he makes his way out his room.

"Oh can you give her this after she gets back from their family day?" He hands him a small envelope looking at it. "You don't plan to say goodbye to them?" Lucas smiles looking at the picture the twins drew for him to take with him. "I did. And before you say it telling Riley goodbye the way I am is best."

Pappy Joe nods his head tapping the envelope in his hand. "Well I hope your right. Be safe out there." Lucas nods giving him a hug and telling him he call when he made it there.

Riley yawned wiping her eyes as she made her way downstairs. She could hear the twins laughing and seen they were eating waffles with Cletus. She tells them good morning and looks around for her dad. Cletus tells her he was outside helping Pappy Joe with the horses.

She lightly laughs knowing she had to see that. She takes her coffee and sees them standing by the barn and looked like they were talking with each other. She headed back inside not wanting to interrupt.

"So I thought we spend the day with uncle Auggie and Eric and aunt Morgan and have a picnic." Riley tells the twins as she gets them cleaned up. "Is grandpa coming?" Charlie asked kicking his feet up while on the bed.

"Do you want him to come along?" Riley asked tickling them. "Yeah he's funny. He fell in the hay yesterday when beauty sneezed." The twins laugh and she shakes her head remembering seeing him dusting himself off.

She gets dressed gathering up food and coloring books she had for the twins saying bye to Pappy Joe and Cletus. "You know you two are more than welcomed to come along." Riley tells them as she watches her dad attempt to buck the twins in.

"You two are family after all." Pappy Joe chuckles as Cletus runs over to the car but comes back. "We love to sunstar but we got to fix the fence that someone broke yesterday." Cletus turns red making Riley laugh when he says the chickens spooked him making him run.

"Dad do you need help?" Riley asked walking towards him seeing him mutter under his breath trying to buckle Rosie in. "No I got.. shoot!" He shouts after snapping his finger in the buckle. Riley smiles moving him out the way and buckling it with ease.

"Well it's been a very long time since I've done something like that." He tells her as she tries not to laugh as they drive away. "Mommy can you put on our cd?" Charlie asked from the backseat. "Of course bear."

She pops in the cd Elena had made letting her voice fill the car watching as the twins sing along in the back. She sees her dad look at the radio and then at her and she hands him the case it came in.

He smiles when he sees it had a note that read for my hummingbird and babies sing slings. Because I know you will sing every song that comes on.

They arrive back at his hotel so he could change and meet up with Auggie and Ava. "Uncle Auggie!" The twins shout together when he pops up scaring Riley as she walks towards the hotel with her dad.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go." He tells her when they reach his door. They go inside and Riley looks around biting her lip pacing while her dad grabbed his clothes. "Dad why don't you stay with us the rest of the summer."

Cory looks at her with wide eyes and puts his clothes down. "Sweetheart I couldn't asks you to do that. I'm perfectly alright here at the hotel. I don't want to be a burden." Riley shakes her head standing in front of him.

"Dad you would never be a burden. Besides I talked with Pappy Joe and he was okay with it. Said it would be nice to have another adult to chat with." They both chuckle as Cory puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. I'll check out today and pack my stuff up. But first shower. I still smell like hay." Riley laughs as he runs to the bathroom and she gathers up his clothes. She tells him she had his things and was going to put them in the car.

"Hey where's dad and why do you have his bags?" Auggie asked as Ava was playing simon says with the twins on the hood of the car. "Shower. And he's going to stay with us at the ranch." Auggie looks at her and they go sit on the hood of the car.

"You sure this is a good idea?" He asked looking back at the twins and Ava. "Yes I do. And besides the twins love him apparently when he falls down they can't get enough of it. And don't worry about me little brother. I finally got a handle on this thing called life."

He chuckles when she snaps her fingers nodding her head. "Your my sister I'm allowed to worry no matter how handled you have your life." He tells her snapping his fingers with her. She nudges him and then pulls him into a hug.

Riley felt like her cheeks were going to fall off her face from all the laughing and smiling she had done today. Family day was a completely success in her book with the exception of having to hose off the twins when her uncle Eric decided to start a food fight that got them banned the rest of the day from the park.

It would have been longer if Eric didn't use his governor status to appeal to the park rangers. They had got home in the late evening with her and her dad carrying the twins inside since they were out from the day and the ride home.

"I'm headed up too sweetheart goodnight." Cory tells her hugging her as he yawns. Riley bids him goodnight and heads to her car realizing she forgot her phone. She walks back towards the house when she sees Pappy Joe on the porch.

"Long day sunstar?" He asked sitting down. "Yeah but it was memorable." She stares at the stars about to head inside when he stops her handing her the envelope. She looks at it and he tells her read it before heading inside.

She looks at his disappearing figure and then the envelope opening it with directions. She found it odd but followed where she was suppose to go. She pulled up to the house she remembered Lucas dad use to joke and say it would be hers.

She looks around the outside not wanting to admit that if she pictured her dream home this was it. She steps on the front porch getting ready to knock when she remembers the paper said to just walk in.

She looked around and smiles walking through the house it really was her dream house. She makes her way into the kitchen and sees a note with her name on it. She picks it up noticing Lucas handwriting.

 _ **Decided to make this a two part ending. There will still be an epilogue.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Riley,_

 _I wanted to start off by saying... I'm sorry. I took our love for granted when I should have been cherishing it._

 _I love you. I might always always love you._

 _Even when I was still with Maya. Sorry I know that's not something you want to hear. But it's the truth. But my stupidity blinded me and made me think staying with her would somehow bring you back to me and we could have another chance. That everything I put you through would disappear._

 _Stupid yeah I know. Being with her was a stupid mistake that I'll probably always pay for._

 _I also realized and know now that I don't deserve you I may never deserve you. Which is why I'm letting you go. Something I should have done along time ago. Let's face it the minute I hurt you I lost you. I've been selfishly holding onto hope that you would let me in and love me like I love you._

 _I stupidly thought my staying in town this summer was coincidence. Like faith was giving us a second chance at love. I forget neither of us believe in coincidences. That day we fought i knew something was wrong and I admittedly wanted to come in and save you from whatever was trying to tear you down._

 _I'm always going to want to rescue you and I didn't realize or more like I didn't want to see that you were capable of rescuing yourself. I guess I always wanted to rescue you and slay the dragons but Elena and Auggie were right._

 _You're more than capable of rescuing yourself I seen it with my own two eyes when you took on your mom and that guy trying to take the twins from you._

 _Im sorry I never took the time to see that maybe what you needed was for me to let you be and not think what you went through was about me._

 _I know you're probably wondering what any of this has to do with the house you're currently standing in? Well it's yours and the twins. I'm giving it to you let's face it's always been yours._

 _Your my Allie Riley, but I've come to realize I might not be your Noah._

 _And don't try to say you can't accept it because the twins already decorated their rooms. This was our little secret. They can show you where everything is even the secret garden._

 _Me giving you the house is not my attempt to win you back. This is more my goodbye in a way. I have a job out of state and will be gone for awhile. I've already said goodbye to them and they made me promise to come back._

 _I don't have any ulterior motives. Well maybe one. I would very much love to be in the twins life still. I've grown to love them and would very much like to continue the relationship I have with them._

 _Totally up to you though. And don't worry about things being awkward between us. I'll stay away until I feel I'm worthy to be in your life. I know what you'll probably say but this is all me. I want to be someone worthy to be in your life._

 _I know we can't go back to what we were but I'm hoping with time that I can be your friend again. Because I miss you and you were always my favorite person to talk to._

 _Please consider keeping the house the deed is there waiting for you to sign. Pappy Joe knows and so do my parents._

 _Love always Luke._

Riley put the letter down wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. She looks it over and wonders how he knew about Elena. She remembers mentioning her once but he never said anything. She looks at the papers on the table and sees a tape with his name on it.

"Of course." Riley thought nodding her head with a smile. Elena. Even when Riley thinks she had no more surprises for her she proves her wrong. She gets up looking around the house checking out the kids rooms.

She always wondered where they went and why they came back all smiley and happy. She leans against the wall sliding down looking at the letter wondering if she could do it. Take a house that Lucas obviously rebuilt and live in it.

It didn't feel right to just take it. It was part of the Friar legacy and she wasn't sure she could just sign her name to the deed. She needed a sign something to help her figure things out.

She sits there and right when she was going to get up her phone buzzes. "Hey Smackle did you land?" Riley asked smiling and getting up off the ground. "I did thank you. Your uncle was right Washington is the place I'm meant to be."

Riley laughed and could already picture Smackle sitting behind her desk ready to take on the world. She walks back to the table sitting down staring at the tape Elena sent him. "Smackle did you know Elena sent Lucas a tape?" She gets quiet and Riley thought she hung up.

"Did he tell you that?" Smackle asked. "No well he left me a letter since he was going out of town and he left the tape she sent him. Why would she send him one?" Smackle looks at the photo of the three of them she had and takes a deep breath.

"It was her rainy day tape. There was more than one." Riley looks at the tape confused and sits up. "Wait. What do you mean rainy day tape? Explain please?"

Smackle nods even though she couldn't see her and tells her everything she knew. How she sent that letter to Harvey and how she contacted Smackle telling her about the tapes and where she should send them in case something happened.

"But why send to Lucas why Texas?" Riley asked still confused about that part. "I'm not quite sure on that. Perhaps she thought even though you were set against anything happening with him you would still find yourself in Texas."

She was right Texas may have held bad memories for her but it was still a place she loved. A place the twins called home. "Thank you Smackle for everything. Don't work to hard. Smackle chuckles telling her she wouldn't before hanging up.

Riley sat there staring at the papers in front of her and knew in that moment what she needed to do.

 **Next up the epilogue and from the very beginning I have gone back and forth on how I wanted it to end. So sorry if it's not what you wanted myself and the story decided to end it like this.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Riley smiled as she looked down at the white dress she had on grabbing her flowers as she twirled. The big day had arrived and she was on cloud nine looking down at the diamond on her finger. "Knock knock. Honorary maid of honor coming in." She laughed as Lucas walked in with his hand covering his eyes making her giggle._

 _"I'm dressed." She tells him putting her bouquet down and her hands behind her back as he looks at her. "Wow." He whispers putting his hand on his heart. "Tom is going to faint at the sight of you Riley. You look beautiful." She smiles telling him hopefully he faints after they get married._

 _He chuckles as her dad tells them he was being summoned for his best man duties leaving her with a kiss on the cheek as he departs. Riley looks in the mirror holding up the necklaces she had chosen the day before and couldn't decide._

 _"Offical maid of honor coming in." Riley gasped when she sees through the mirror. "Elena." She cries moving towards her and giving her a hug. "Hey what's wrong?" Elena asks pulling back and grabbing a tissue for Riley when she sees her crying._

 _"Its just I didn't think you would be here to see this." She gestures around the room making Elena laugh. Riley pulls her into another hug wiping her eyes as she does it. "I told you my little hummingbird I'll always be here."_

 _"Honey you ready?" Her dad asks seeing her look at the picture of Elena and her. She smiles wiping her eyes standing up. "Yes."_

 **Four years later summertime**

Riley sat up panting looking around the room. It was the same dream she always had except Elena was always someone different even Lucas. She looks at the time seeing it only five in the morning and decides to get up taking her laptop to the porch with her cup of coffee.

She loved sitting on the porch watching the sunrise and had told Pappy Joe the house was in the perfect spot to do just that. She sets her cup down opening her laptop and bites her lip as she debates with herself to FaceTime him. She knew he probably be up anyway since he was such an early riser.

She lightly laughs when she sees his bed head and the slight yawn he gives her as he waves at her. "Oh I woke you I'm sorry go back to bed." She was about to hang up when he shouts no widening his eyes looking around embarrassed.

"You didn't wake me I've been up for awhile couldn't sleep. What are you doing up? It's summer sleep in Ms. Matthews." Riley laughs as she shakes her head at Lucas who ever since she became a teacher called her that bringing her an apple.

"So what has you awake at this hour?" He asked nodding as he sees her drink her coffee. "The dream again?" He asked as she nodded grabbing her cup. "What was I this time? Please tell me it wasn't flower girl again?" He joked watching the smile creep onto her face.

"No you were Tom's best man and my honorary maid of honor." Lucas groans shaking his head at her. "Was Elena there again?" She nods looking away from the screen. "You okay? You want to talk about it?" Riley gives him a small smile shaking her head she knew why she was having the dream.

She always had a crazy dream about Elena around the time of her death and the twins birthday. Usually they were scary nightmares but now they were filled with laughter and weird things but Elena always remained the same.

"How are the twins?" He asked changing the subject knowing it helps take her mind off it. "Good wondering if you will make it back in time for their birthday." Lucas chuckles asking about the party planning. "Madness! Sheer madness I tell ya. Charlie's wants a whole separate party theme from Rosie."

Lucas looks at her weirdly as they both laugh knowing why. When the twins entered preschool he had met a little girl who pretty much had him bringing her a flower everyday. She was his Ava according to Charlie much to the dismay of Riley and the amusement of Auggie.

"So now I have to run around finding different streamers and things for his party and luckily for me Rosie loves the party we throw her every year." Lucas nods drinking his own coffee. "She still think boys are yucky?"

"Yeah but there is a boy in her class that has her changing her mind. They're only going to be nine and already with the boys and girls." Riley shakes her head slumping in the chair. "Plus they miss you like crazy."

"What about you?" He asked smiling at her. "What about me?" He gives her a look and she nods smiling. "I guess you could say I sort of miss you too." He chuckles telling her he take what he could get.

He sees her trying not to look at him and chewing at her bottom lip making him lightly chuckle. "Riley you know you can always say no. I promise I won't hold it against you. I told you I wanted to be in your life and if that means as your friend I will so if you want to tell me no go ahead."

Riley looked at him and could see the seriousness in his eyes he had ever since he first asked her. He told her he give her time and he had but she wasn't sure what the answer was really. "I'm not... sure if..." she frowns and he smiles at her. "It's fine Riley I should be home tonight or tomorrow morning."

He looks at the time grabbing his bag stuffing his stuff inside it. "I actually got to go but I meant what I said. No pressure okay?" She nods and they say goodbye as she closes her laptop pulling her knees up hugging them.

She knew he wanted an answer but she wasn't so sure she could give him one. They were finally in a good place in their friendship and that took awhile for them to get there. She sighs getting up making breakfast for herself since the twins were at a sleepover trying not to think about it.

She had a busy day ahead of herself since her dad, Auggie, Ava and Eric and Morgan were coming down. She sighs looking at the Christmas card she got last year from her dad ignoring the fact her mom just signed her name to it.

Try as she might their relationship never became anything more. They were merely acquaintances at this point. She thought two years ago they were making strides in the right direction but that went out the window when they had a huge fight.

Her mom told her didn't she want kids that were actually blood related to her and to know what it felt like to have them growing inside her. Riley told her that didn't matter and if things were different she didn't know if she would have even had kids.

Topanga told her that wasn't true and she would probably be married and have at least three by now. Riley found out later she was only saying those things because Maya was pregnant with her and Josh's first. She told her if she couldn't accept the twins then she really had no business being in her life.

It was a tough decision to make but Riley felt it was the right one and if her mom wanted to change that she would have to make the first move.

After breakfast she picked up the house taking the book she had read back to the library she had. She laid down on the lounge couch she had in there and seen the book she was reading letting the memory of that day come back to her.

 **2 weeks ago**

 _She smiled as she turned to the next page in her book drinking her ice tea. She was enjoying some time to herself since the twins were at their friend's house. She had just got to the best part when she hears him._

 _"If I had known you were going to spend more time in here than the secret garden I would have fixed this place up better." She put her book down seeing Lucas smiling at her setting his suitcase down. "It really depends on what mood I'm in." She tells him with a shrug._

 _"Leaving?" She asked gesturing at his suitcase with her book as she sits up. He nods moving to sit on the little ottoman she had in there. "Yeah but I wanted to asks you something before I left." Riley looks at him and sees that serious look in his eyes and gestures for him to go on._

 _"I know we're friends and I love our friendship don't get me wrong.." Lucas starts to say rubbing his neck. "I just I wanted to know if when I get back I can take you to dinner. Like on a date?" Riley looked at him wide eyes not sure what to say._

 _He nods standing up and tell her she didn't have to say anything right then and there. She could have time and when she was ready to give him her answer he would be waiting._

Riley sat up fixing the books and waking out the library. She glances at the pictures along the wall of her little family and seen the one of Lucas with the twins. It took a long time for them to get back to normal and she wasn't sure she was ready to mess that up yet.

After deciding to sign her name to the deed and keep the house Lucas kept his word and didn't try to declare his love for her. The only reason she knew he was back in town was from Pappy Joe who told her when he came to pick up the twins.

Riley wouldn't have see Lucas for another six months when one day she was at the grocery store and they both reached for the same apple. Lucas had joked it would have been a meet cute if they didn't already meet.

They laughed and went their separate ways until and she wasn't sure why she did it but invited him over for lunch. They had lunch and everything was okay and Lucas asked her if that meant they were friends. She told him in order for them to be friends she needed to know some things.

She asked him why he cheated and got with Maya when he swore he loved her. Lucas didn't know how to really answer that and Riley told him to leave. He showed up the next day telling her he honestly didn't know why. He thought it was a good idea and maybe there was something he wasn't seeing.

She asked why he stayed in an on again off again relationship with her and did he love Maya. He told her no that the only reason was cause he was foolish enough to think Riley would come back.

She told him she wanted to know everything so he told her.

Maya and him never kissed except that drunken one. The most they did was a peck on the cheek. He told her they never slept with each other either. He was sure Josh wouldn't have gotten together with her if that happened.

Riley was okay with that and Lucas thought everything would be okay until she yelled at him with tears in her eyes why wasn't she good enough for him and didn't he love her. Did she mean that little to him that he could hurt her. He told her he was sorry and it wasn't her it was him.

They argued and Riley told him she didn't want to see him which she didn't for the next year. They both knew it was going to take alot to get past what happened and Lucas respected her wishes.

During that time Riley dated but none of them ever lasted that long. Either they didn't like that she had kids or the fact that she lived near an old boyfriend's grandpa who was family to her and the twins.

The only guy that had lasted long was Tom Roberts. A doctor who had been filling in for the twins doctor. He was a nice guy and understood the relationship Riley had with Pappy Joe and the twins had with Lucas. He lasted a year and proposed to her one night.

She would have said yes if he didn't try to control her life. Telling her he didn't want to live in her house and wanted to move to California which he eventually did. After that Riley took a break from dating focusing on her career and family.

She learned from Auggie that summer that while she was dating and not speaking to Lucas he went and visited with him and Morgan. Riley was shocked and wondered why he would do that.

Auggie told her he did it because he owed Auggie an apology and he figured if he wanted to be in her life he'd have to deal with Morgan. Who apparently tore him a new one when he visited with her.

Riley couldn't help laughing at Morgan yelling at him like that. She wouldn't talk to Lucas for another four months after that. But when they did she told him she thought a lot about everything and although it still hurt a little she was willing to try being friends.

Lucas smiled at her telling her he would take what he could get. And he did just that he didn't try to push her and remained her friend and one of her closest confidant. Riley smiled at the pictures and walked away getting ready for the day.

"So which one is the little misses?" Missy asked as her and Riley put out the drinks on the table. Riley shakes her head and points at the little girl with the flower crown on her head. Missy laughed as she rubbed her pregnant belly sitting down when she feels a kick.

"You would think baby number two would cut his mother some slack but no." Riley smiled as Charlie comes up to them. "Riley where is Friar I wanted to show him my new putter." Missy and Riley share a look and both start to laugh.

"What?" He asked looking between them. "Nothing it's just funny to hear you talk about Lucas like this." Missy tells him as he kisses her head saying it was no weirder than when she and Riley became friends.

"Calm down his flight was delayed but Eric was on his way to get him. They should be here in a few." The party was well under way when Eric finally arrives with Lucas. "Chief!" Rosie yells launching herself at him something she normally did when he got back from a trip.

"Happy birthday Rosie posey, Charlie." He hands them gifts and then smiles at Riley before Charlie grabs his attention talking about his putter. Riley bites her lip and goes inside with Missy following. "Hey you okay?" She asked as Riley sat on her bed.

"Yes. No maybe I don't know." Riley lays herself back on the bed and Missy does the same. "What's going on did something happen between you and Lucas?" Riley turns her head to her and tells her no. "Actually yes." Riley tells her sitting up.

"He asked me out on a date." Missy struggles to sit up as Riley helps her up. "So what did you say?" Riley tells her nothing and he told her she didn't have to say yes if she didn't want to and they could just be friends.

"So what's wrong? Tell him no if you don't feel anything." Riley sighed chewing her lip she felt something but she was afraid of that feeling and wasn't sure she wanted it to come out. "I did feel something." She whispers as Missy looks at her waiting for her to go on.

"When he smiled at me just now I felt those old butterflies I use to feel when I saw him." Missy looks at her and tells her if she feels something maybe find out what it was and if it's nothing than say that. Don't hold anything back.

Riley nods smiling at her as they make their way back outside. They had put the candles on the cakes for the twins and Riley stood by Lucas as they all sung. She looked down at his hand thinking about what Missy said and slipped her hand in his.

He turned his head looking at her and she felt like she was making the right decision and mouthed yes I'll go out with you to him. She smiled watching as his smile got wider with every breath he took.

 **The End.**

 **Sorry if some of you didn't want it to end with Riley and Lucas together but as I said before. I went back and forth on it and the story led me to where it wanted to go. So sorry if you were disappointed with the end.**


End file.
